


Prima's Pleasures

by cashryley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, Face-Fucking, Failed Masturbation Attempt, Fantasizing, Flexibility, Hair-pulling, Heartache, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Otabek is a bit of a voyeur, POV Otabek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Yuri is referred to by a different name for most of the first chapter, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashryley/pseuds/cashryley
Summary: Having almost everything he could possibly want, a very wealthy Otabek Altin decides to do something he's never done before: hire an escort.





	1. Prima Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at back stories so bear with me, please. I tried my best.
> 
> A few things to know:  
> -Lilia and Yuri both have "stage names." Lilia is Prima as in the prima ballerina. Yuri is Sky as in PlisetSKY, and you can pronounce that as Sky or Ski, it doesn't really matter.  
> -Otabek is 24 and Yuri is 21.  
> -Yuri will be OOC sometimes because he's got a damn job to do.

Otabek Altin didn't miss competitive figure skating as much as he thought he would. The overwhelming stress that accompanied the competitions made it that way. He still skated as a hobby from time to time, but after finally winning gold during the previous year's Grand Prix Final, he decided to retire because it had been his only goal with competitive figure skating. He had another goal to finish accomplishing after that... and he had accomplished it sooner than he had expected.

When Otabek turned twenty one years old he got offered to become a partner in a new, up-and-coming motorcycle company. Seeing the potential in the company’s designs and strategies, he accepted, and accepting the offer changed the company completely. When he wasn't training for a competition, he was working hard trying to transform the company into something much larger. By the time he was a 24 year old Grand Prix gold medalist, he was also the sole owner of his own motorcycle company. In only three years he went from working hard on the ice, to sitting way up top doing very little work. He had more money than he knew what to do with, even after sizeable donations to Kazakh charities. It was like a dream. A very lonely, very boring dream.

Otabek had everything he wanted. Everything but a companion. Along with fortune and slight fame came groupies and gold diggers. Sure, he'd indulged in some one night stands with both men and women that recognized him, but he could never _really_ be with someone that only loved his money. He wanted to be loved for real. There were many nights in his loft where he would wish that he was socially skilled enough to be able to pick someone up instead of picking someone up because they recognized him, because the latter was always easier.

He wasn't an awkward man. He just didn't know how to express himself properly sometimes. It was a thing that bothered most people. Sometimes it even bothered his one night stands. The last time, the man who he had spent the night with got upset at Otabek for not being enthusiastic about small talk after sex. He got dressed in a huff and had said something about how Otabek would be better off hiring a prostitute so they can just leave as soon as he was done with them.

It had never crossed his mind before that night. But after a couple months of loneliness and fleeting thoughts, he decided to go for it. In his office, with slightly hesitant hands, he started his search.

What Otabek Altin needed were professionals. People who wouldn't run to the media and make a big deal about the situation. The last thing he needed was to be in a nosy tabloid magazine being judged for actions that were a lot more simple than some people thought. It took a good hour to find what he thought to be a proper website. It was called, “Prima’s Pleasures.”

On the front page of the website was a paragraph of reassuring words to settle any shame or discomfort any clients may have. There was also a description of the services that they catered to, from innocent companionship to kinks and fetishes. While skimming through reviews, the flashing words, "New Boys," caught his eye. He clicked through and it brought him to a page with photos of each escort new to the website.

Every single escort was attractive in his own way. It was hard to choose at first. Most of them had their shirts off and some were even fully nude except for something covering their crotch. Then, after scrolling through eight men, he came down to the ninth one. A photo by itself since the rows went by fours. He wasn't half naked, like most of the others. He was sitting, wearing a black tank top and black and blue leopard print pants. He was thin and pale, with hard turquoise eyes covered slightly by medium length golden blonde hair. He held a smirk, maybe like if he was about to laugh, but his eyes were serious and piercing. And it was his eyes that made Otabek click on him.

His name was Sky. To the right of his main photo, there was a small paragraph that called him a, “Russian Fairy,” but still seemed mostly generic; describing him as sensually as possible and then immediately discussing rates. Beneath the photo and paragraph were stats stating measurements, interests, fun facts for ice breakers, and the kinks and fetishes that he would accommodate. Otabek didn’t have any fetishes but he could be moderately kinky as long as he had the right sex partner. Sky seemed right enough. So, finally, Otabek dialed the website’s number.

As he listened to the ringback tone, he realized that there was a tiny arrow near the main photo. He clicked on it and the next photo further instilled his decision. He was standing up straight, wearing nothing but black and gold tiger printed underwear with attached suspenders. Hands stretching the suspenders, head slightly tilted down and to the side, eyes peering and still piercing. The underwear was comical but Sky made it strangely erotic.

“Prima’s Pleasures, what is your desire?” The voice through the phone almost startled Otabek. It was Russian accented and female.

“H-hello?” Otabek cleared his throat.

“Yes, may I assist you?”

“Y-yes. I was browsing your website and I’m interested in… companionship.”

The woman on the other end chuckled. “Who would you like to have?”

“Sky.”

“Do you require any special accommodations? Fetishes? Toys? Apparel? Etcetera.”

“No.”

“Fine. When would you like to have Sky?”

“Would tonight be available?” Otabek was a little bit anxious and it wasn’t even 8 o’clock yet, he wanted to have fun _now_.

“Hm, give me a moment.” There was silence for a few moments and then finally she spoke again. “He is free tonight at nine. Does that suit your needs?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. Now, how much time would you like to spend with him?”

Otabek hadn’t thought about that part. One hour would never be enough. So to be safe he decided on three hours. “Three hours.”

“Incall or outcall? His place or yours?”

“Um... incall is fine.”

“Perfect. You are a new client, correct? I haven’t heard your voice before.”

“Yes.” 

“Alright. I will be needing your full name for my records. Do not lie to me. This is all completely confidential. We are professional. I can give any name you want to my boys but you must be completely honest with me. Understood?”

It made Otabek a little uneasy, but he agreed.

“So what is your full name?”

“Otabek Altin.”

“Okay. Would you like me to pass a different name?”

Otabek thought for a moment. “Beka.”

“Alright, Beka. Please give me your email address so I can send you Sky’s home address. Your time begins exactly at nine and ends at twelve. So I wouldn’t be late if I were you. As per his three hundred dollars per hour rate, you are to give Sky nine hundred dollars in cash and only cash, upfront. If you do not show you will be blacklisted. Do you have any questions?”

“No.” Otabek relayed his email address and the woman promptly hung up. Within minutes he received an email from her with nothing but Sky’s address. Sky only lived about fifteen minutes away.

Otabek used his time to take a shower and groom himself. He even took the time to trim down his undercut. He was never one to care so much about the way that he looked but going to meet someone as beautiful as Sky made him second guess himself a little bit. By the time he was clean, dressed and his hair tousled back, he had about half an hour to withdraw money from an ATM and then head over to Sky’s place.

Sky’s apartment building was very clean and looked upscale. There was a doorman at a front desk that greeted Otabek as he entered. Once on the second floor, in front of Sky’s apartment Otabek adjusted his clothing and took a deep breath before knocking. Only about ten seconds passed before the door opened at Sky appeared. He wore a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. He was slightly taller than Otabek (but he knew this from his profile) with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

Otabek looked at the time on his phone. It was exactly 9:02 P.M. “Were you expecting someone else? Did my appointment get mixed up?” Then Otabek thought, _Do you recognize me?_

Sky’s face softened and he smiled slightly. “No, come in.” He opened the door wider and let Otabek through. “It’s just…,” he shut and locked the door behind him. “I’m used to having clients much older. Unless you just look young for forty.” His Russian accent was thick and brusque. But Otabek liked it.

Otabek smiled at him. “No. I’m twenty-four.”

“First time for everything,” he shrugged, walking over to Otabek. “Let me take your jacket.”

“Oh.” Otabek removed his jacket but not before removing his bank envelope from one of the pockets. He held it out. “Here you go. Nine hundred. Plus two hundred more… as a tip.”

Sky nodded, grabbing the envelope filled with twenty two fifty dollar bills. “Thank you, we haven‘t even started and you‘re already tipping me.” Sky smiled. “Would you like a drink? I have beer, wine, champagne… or if you would prefer something non-alcoholic…”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay,” Sky smiled. “I’ll be right back. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

Otabek took a seat on a black couch with leopard print throw pillows. He took Sky for a big cat lover. There was a leopard print rug on the floor, matching the couch pillows, in front of a high quality artificial fire place. On each end of the fireplace mantel were small lion statues and at the center, on the wall a wide mirror with a black, carved leopard print frame (which Otabek thought was bad taste). The coffee table in front of him was glass with black legs and a set of animal print coasters on a corner. Across from him on a wall, in front of the kitchen where Sky had disappeared into, was a set of six black and white framed photos of himself posing with various big cats. Underneath the photos, a small black dining set with the seats of the chairs matching the leopard print from the rug and throw pillows.

“До свидания.” Otabek heard Sky’s voice. It sounded slightly annoyed. But when he came out his face was as calm as before. He walked over and stopped in front of Otabek. He held out his hand. “Shall we begin, Mister Beka?”

Otabek nodded and took his hand. Standing much closer to him than before, Otabek decided that Sky’s photos didn’t do him justice. His eyes were even more enchanting and the golden blonde hair that hung in the way seemed incredibly soft. His jaw was well defined and his thin lips were so…

Otabek leaned in and kissed him. Soft, just like he anticipated. He pulled away briefly only to catch Sky’s bottom lip between his teeth and lick at it. A quiet moan came from Sky which pleased Otabek, but he pulled away.

“I phrased myself wrong,” Sky said. “Let’s get you into the shower first.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “I did shower before I got here.”

“Just a simple precaution. I’ll join you if you’d like.”

Otabek nodded because yes, that was fine.

Still holding his hand, Sky lead Otabek into the bathroom. It was much simpler than the living room, although there were still black and white cat prints here and there. Sky uncovered a small white tiger shaped trinket box and pulled out small keys. With the keys he unlocked the bathroom armoire which had various lots of travel sized deodorants and body washes and individually packaged bath poufs. He grabbed a one of each and then looked at Otabek. “Is eucalyptus okay?” He asked, wiggling the small body wash.

Otabek nodded.

Sky moved behind him and placed the body wash on the shower shelf. While opening the packaged bath pouf he nodded toward Otabek. “You can take your clothes off.”

Otabek listened. He undressed slowly, folding all of his clothing neatly and placing them on a nearby stool. He watched Sky adjust the water temperature and remove his own clothing. Then, finally, they were both naked, under warm water.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Sky asked Otabek, pushing his wet hair back.

Otabek nodded.

“You seem very nervous. We’re going to relax together, okay?” With his bare hands, Sky rubbed the eucalyptus scented body wash over his body, quickly but still sensually.

“I’ve never been with a…”

Sky snorted. “It’s okay. You can say it. I won’t bite… unless, of course, you’re into that sort of thing.”

Otabek smiled, slightly. “An escort.”

A small chuckle escaped from Sky’s lips. “I thought you were going for a different word.” He wrapped his hands around Otabek’s waist but didn’t hold him. He only rinsed his hands underneath the water that was falling onto Otabek’s back. He flashed him a teasing grin as his drew near.

Otabek wanted to kiss him again.

Sky parted from him again and grabbed the body wash once more. He poured a decent amount on the fresh bath pouf and pressed it onto Otabek’s neck. He rubbed it down and to the side, tracing his collarbones. Then slowly zigzagged across his chest and stomach. Otabek hadn’t ever been bathed by someone he was interested in before. It was wonderfully sensual, and it was the almost sly look in Sky’s face when he sank down to his knees that started to arouse him. He rubbed the sudsy pouf over Otabek’s hipbones and then the sides of his hips. From there, the pouf traveled towards his groin and then down each of his legs and feet. Still on his knees Sky pulled on Otabek’s leg in order to get him to turn around. He did and felt the pouf drag up his leg all the way up to his waist. He felt Sky breathing on his neck now.

Rubbing small circles around each butt cheek, Sky kissed the shell of his ear. He rubbed upwards, onto his back. Then his shoulders, underarms, arms, and hands were next. Finally, with a hand on Otabek’s hip, Sky rubbed over, under, and around his penis then moved to his scrotum. Otabek could feel his erection form slowly and Sky could probably feel it, too. He reached out in front of Otabek and rinsed the pouf under the water only to add a little more onto the pouf again. This time it traveled slowly, straight down Otabek’s spine until it stopped right at his perineum.

When Sky turned him around again, he used his bare hands to rinse every soapy part of Otabek’s body. He especially took extra care of rinsing up and down Otabek’s penis. Up and down and then with a slightly tight grip, up and down again. “So what do you like, Mister Beka?”

Otabek was staring down at Sky’s hand, under his spell and too relaxed from the warm water on his back again. “This is good,” was all he could think to say.

Sky chuckled. “I doubt an hour has passed.” He slid his hand down, twisting slightly. “I doubt thirty minutes have passed.” His hand slid back up, his thumb rubbing over the head of Otabek’s wet penis. “I can give you anything you want.” He leaned in and placed a brief kiss onto Otabek’s lips. “I _will_ give you everything.” The thumb kept rubbing slowly, teasingly, almost painfully.

“Let’s get out,” Otabek breathed.

“Yes, sir.”

Once Sky let go of him, Otabek sighed. He waited for him to get out before him. Partially so he could keep watching him. Idly giving himself a couple slow strokes, he watched Sky grab two fresh towels. He stepped out to grab one of them and the two dried themselves quickly.

Sky’s bedroom had a gothic queen sized black canopy bed at the center of it, with sheer black curtains tied to each post. At the top of each post was a carved lion’s head and the feet each had claws. At the backboard was a large carved lion’s head, as well, overlooking the rest of the bed. Otabek didn’t have time to look at any of Sky's other home decor choices this time.

“You like the bed?” Sky asked grabbing both of Otabek's arms.

Otabek looked at him and smiled. “It’s really something.”

“It’s one of a kind. I had it made. Now come fuck me on it.” He pulled Otabek until they were at the bed. He showed a little dominance once he pushed Otabek onto it. Otabek crawled backward until he was comfortable at the center of the bed, with pillows underneath his head. Then Sky crawled on top of him. His hands rubbed up Otabek’s chest and rested at his shoulders. He kissed him on the mouth then reached his hand over to his nightstand. He came back and sat once again, with a bottle of lubricant and two condoms. “Are you vanilla?” he asked.

Otabek watched Sky’s perfect teeth rip a condom open. “Sometimes,” he answered.

“Do you want to do anything special tonight?” He rolled the condom down over Otabek’s erection and Otabek sighed.

“I like it this way,” he nodded. “I want you to ride me.”

Sky smiled and ripped open the second packet. He stroked himself and let his eyes roam over Otabek. He rolled the condom over himself once he was hard.

“You’re wearing one, too?” Otabek asked.

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Mister Beka, my sex is the safest, cleanest sex.” He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some over Otabek’s sheathed dick.

This gave Otabek mixed feelings. He enjoyed unprotected sex, but any time that he did have it, he got himself checked only a couple days after. He was lucky enough to never have caught anything. He understood why he would wear a condom, because not everybody liked cum in their ass. But he loved watching the guys he fucked cum onto themselves or onto himself. Then, on the other hand, any worries he might have had about catching something from a prostitute were thrown out the window.

“Okay,” Otabek choked out, as Sky began coating his cock with the lubricant.

Sky licked his lips and leaned down. He grazed his lips over Otabek’s, making the latter lift up to try to get a kiss but failing because he had pulled back up. He was such a tease. Sky got on his knees and grabbed the lubricant again. “Want to get me ready? Or do you want to watch me get ready?”

Otabek liked watching and he told him so.

He squeezed out some lubricant onto two of his fingertips and reached down to push them inside of himself. With his free hand he stroked up and down his own dick. Otabek really thought he was beautiful. He admired his thin, almost fragile looking frame. His body was toned but not muscular. It was smooth and hairless except for the hairs on his legs and his neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Sky’s eyes fluttered and he let out soft moans when his fingers went in deep enough. Otabek had to do more than just watch. He liked tasting more than watching. He sat up and kissed Sky on his neck. He kissed upward until Sky leaned his head down and their lips met once more. Their kiss was all tongues and desperation and a little bit of hair tugging on Otabek's part. Then Sky pulled away only slightly, his breath dancing onto Otabek’s mouth. “You want to fuck me now?”

Otabek nodded quickly. “Yes.”

“Say it, Mister Beka.”

“I want to fuck you now.”

Sky grabbed a small towel that he had brought from the bathroom earlier. He wiped his fingers on it. Still on his knees he walked forward on them, attempting to line himself up with Otabek’s cock. But Otabek stopped him.

“Wait,” he said. “Can you turn around? Do it in reverse?”

Sky smiled. “I can.” He turned himself around, grabbing onto Otabek’s legs for balance, and almost lined up his glazed anus perfectly. 

Otabek leaned back onto the bed and grabbed his own cock to lead it in. It pressed against the puckered hole and he sighed. There was some resistance, but Sky accepted him with delight.

There was a confidence and dominance in the blonde boy. But he clearly enjoyed being submissive. You could certainly put on a show and trick your sex partner into believing that they are more skilled than they actually were… but Sky seemed to _really_ enjoy being fucked. If Otabek was in danger of getting too tired, Sky was ripe with hips almost violently bouncing down and up. There was desperation in his rocking and helplessness in his whimpering. Every now and then, he would look back at Otabek, with his hair stuck to his face, probably still wet from the shower or maybe sweat now, and he would flash him a poised grin. Each time it would take Otabek’s breath away. He was too attractive.

Otabek savored this position. He could see his cock disappear and reappear into his partner and hear the matching skin smacking. He could massage and squeeze each cheek while guiding it down and back up his length. It did wonders for his senses. But he still needed to smell him and taste him. So he carefully sat up and pressed Sky’s hips firmly down. A moan escaped each of them from the depth. With some awkwardness, Otabek pulled his legs out from under Sky, making the latter almost fall onto the bed’s banister. He brushed away the damp blonde hair that was almost stuck to the bottom’s neck. He placed a kiss there, smelling the slight minty smell from the eucalyptus body wash. He then dragged his tongue across it, making Sky shiver beneath him. He was only a little salty and ever so slightly soapy. It made Otabek smile. With leisure, he pulled himself almost all the way out of Sky and pushed himself back in, until there was no more left of him. He repeated his actions, tasting the salt and soap on the pale skin all along the way.

When he ultimately could not stand his own benevolence, Otabek surprised Sky, who yelped when their hips collided. Neither man eased down after this. The room was quickly filled grunts and moans and whimpers and the musky smell of sex. Otabek came first, body convulsing gently and hands clenching the pale hips between them. Free of tension he pulled himself out and let himself fall back onto the bed. He waited to watch the milky white liquid gently flow from Sky’s pretty pink hole. But then he remembered the condoms.

Sky turned around, his face and chest blushed with pink. It was a compliment to his now half lidded blue-green eyes. He was going to say something, but Otabek interrupted him when he sat up and crawled forward, toward him. He carefully pushed him back to sit against the banister. He kissed him with force, their teeth knocking together a couple times and the soft bumpiness of their tongues roughly rubbing against each other. Otabek grabbed Sky’s warm, pulsating cock and was tempted to unsheathe it. But he played by the rules and kept the condom on while he stroked and twisted until Sky finally came inside it.

With a winded look on his face Sky crawled off the bed and walked off into the bathroom. He came back without the condom but with a damp washcloth. Kneeling in front of him, he helped Otabek carefully remove the condom and tie it up. Then with the washcloth he gently cleaned him up, almost dangerously close to getting him hard again. He disappeared back into the bathroom and then came back out practically jumping onto the bed.

“Mister Beka, that was divine,” he said.

Otabek chuckled, still breathless. He pushed his damp hair back. “You don’t have to call me that. You can just say, ‘Beka.’”

Sky leaned on his side, with his head resting on his hand. “I figured Beka was a last name or something. Prima almost forgot to tell me your name and all she said was, ‘Call him Beka.’”

Otabek smiled. “It’s actually a nickname.” Otabek thought for a moment. There was something in Sky’s eyes that made him trust and submit to him. “My full name is Otabek.”

“That’s an interesting name. Where are you from?”

“Kazakhstan.”

“Can you guess where I am from?”

Otabek chuckled. “Yes. On the website it called you a Russian Fairy.”

Sky rolled his eyes but smiled. “The _website_. I wanted to be called an Ice Tiger. But I can’t help that I look like a fucking twink… sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Sky,” Otabek smiled. “Is Sky your real name?”

Sky smirked. “I’ll never tell.”

Otabek rolled onto his stomach and hugged a pillow underneath his head. “Come on, I told you my name,” he said.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

The two men gazed at each other for a bit. Then Sky reached out and brushed away some loose strands of hair from Otabek’s forehead. “What are you thinking about?” He asked him.

“You’re very beautiful.”

Sky smiled.

“What made you become an escort?”

Sky’s smile faded and he laid on his back. “Everyone needs a job.”

“But why this?”

“I love sex. Do you love your job?”

“I do. I make a lot of money… and sometimes I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Then we’re a match made in Heaven. What do you do?”

“I own a business. Sometimes I get paid to make appearances and things like that, too.”

“Easy living?”

“It really is.” Otabek paused. “Do you ever wish you could do something else?”

“I make a lot of money doing what I do. I need that money. If I were doing something else, I wouldn’t have this money and be this happy. So, no.”

“What do you need so much money for?”

Sky looked like he held back a laugh. “The cost of living.”

“You made at least eleven hundred dollars today.”

“I have a madam, you know. You spoke to her. She takes thirty five percent of my rates. I don‘t have daily clients and most of them don‘t tip like you do.” He sounded slightly annoyed.

“Sorry. I was just curious…”

Sky sighed. “My grandfather passed away recently. So other than my normal bills, I pay off medical expenses and funeral fees.”

“ _Oh_. I’m so sorry.”

“Big mood killer.”

“I’m so sorry,” Otabek repeated, now feeling awkward. “I didn’t mean to bring something like that up.”

“Really?” Sky raised an eyebrow.

He was kind of right. What did Otabek expect? What was he trying to get at? Otabek’s eyes darted around the room. “Um, let’s change the subject then. Um…” His eyes landed on something that looked like a belt hanging from a hook on the back of his bedroom door. “What’s the funniest or weirdest thing that a client has asked you to do?”

Sky snorted. “Really?”

“Yeah, let’s humor ourselves a bit.”

“Okay.”

Otabek listened as Sky spoke fondly of his different experiences with clients. He really did seem to enjoy his work. There was a happy glint in his eye when he spoke about a client that was into feet. He seemed excited when he described what it was like for both he and a client of his to have sex wearing full sets of lingerie. He spoke with enthusiasm when he gave his own definition of sploshing. He didn’t stop grinning when he explained how some clients were able to get off by watching him insult them and flip them off. But it was sometime when Sky started to talk about tickling and underarms when Otabek dozed off.

He awoke when he felt a delicate hand petting his hair. Despite the softness, he was startled. Feeling stupid for having fallen asleep. He rolled over, looking at Sky who was sitting beside him, smiling. “I can’t believe I fell asleep.” Otabek rubbed his eyes.

“It’s okay. I didn’t want to wake you up. You seemed really relaxed.”

“I’ve run out of time, haven’t I? I’m sorry if I overstayed my welcome.”

“No,” Sky smiled. “We’ve got like forty five minutes left. Just tell me how you want me this time,” he grinned.

This time, it was over a chair, with a full length mirror beside them, so Otabek could watch.

\---------------

The following night, Otabek was tempted to call Prima’s Pleasures again and make another appointment with the Russian Fairy. It was the best sex that he had ever had. But he decided that he would save it for another day. Instead, he decided to do some skating.

He hadn’t been skating in a long time and he hoped that he wasn’t rusty. It was late, though, which meant that most of the rinks that let him skate alone were already closed. He would have to find a new place. There was an ice rink that he knew of nearby that he had never been in. It was public but it was also going to close soon. He figured that if he dropped a few bills he’d be able to have the rink to himself for an hour or so.

He arrived in time to see two employees at the front desk. One had their head down doing something underneath the counter. Another had just come out of the back room. “Okay, Yuri, all the skates are counted for and in order-” Her eyes widened when she noticed Otabek.

Otabek raised a hand and smiled modestly.

“Wow!” She exclaimed holding onto her cheeks.

“What?” The other employee seemed annoyed at her loudness. His voice was rough and…

Out came Sky. The man from the previous night. He emerged from underneath the counter, eyes wider than the first employee’s.

“It’s Otabek Altin!” She exclaimed.

Sky mouthed _What the fuck?_

Otabek walked closer. This was absolutely not ideal. Sky, who he had intended to see again and maybe again and maybe again, was now going to find out _exactly_ who he was. But Otabek wasn’t going to turn away from an innocent, excited fan. He wasn’t rude.

“Hello,” Otabek nodded his head at the female employee. He looked at her name tag. “Yuuko.” It made him curious. So he turned to Sky and tried to look at his name tag but Sky was already covering it up, hand firmly over his chest where the name tag would be. He was staring daggers at Otabek. Extremely different than the sultry bedroom eyes from the night before.

“I am _such_ a big fan! Oh my goodness, wait until I tell my daughters who came by!”

Otabek smiled again.

Yuuko grabbed Sky’s shoulders. “This is Yuri, anything you need, just ask us!”

So his name was Yuri.

“Yuri?” Otabek couldn't help but to smile.

 ~~Sky~~ Yuri grumbled and let his hand fall because there was no use in hiding his name tag anymore.

“Well, I was wondering if I could skate for a bit. I know that it’s after hours but-”

“Of course! This _my_ rink,” Yuuko grinned. “You can do whatever you want. What size skates are you? I’ll go get a pair right now.”

Otabek informed her and she excitedly left to the backroom. He leaned over the counter and looked at Yuri, who still looked pissed off. He tried to lighten up the mood. “Was I that bad last night?” It didn’t work.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He spoke through his teeth. “Are you stalking me?”

“No!” Otabek lowered his voice, eyes furrowed and slightly offended. “This is a complete coincidence. I just came to skate. I had no idea that you worked here. I live around here.”

Yuri cut his eyes at him. “Whatever. Just don’t make it a fucking habit.”

“I like to skate. It is my hobby.”

Yuri didn’t say anything. He began typing on the computer to the side of him.

Despite Yuri‘s rudeness, Otabek still wanted to see him again, maybe even get to know him. The real him, not the escort. “Um, so can I see you again?”

“Call Prima about it,” Yuri said, just above a whisper.

“What if… can I see you without her? Can I take you out to dinner?”

Yuri snorted. “In your dreams, Beka. Pay me or forget about me.”

“Here!” Yuuko came out from the back and Otabek got up from the counter. “Sorry if I took long! I just cleaned up back there but I was cleaning up some missed spots.” She laughed and handed Otabek the skates.

“Thank you.” He took the skates and headed for the open locker room. He could still hear them talking as he walked on.

“Why aren’t you as excited as me?” She asked Yuri.

“Because I don’t care.”

“Do you even know who he is?”

“I don’t care,” he repeated, slower.

“Ugh, you’re impossible sometimes, Yuri. Anyway, I got it from here. You can go home now.”

“Finally. By the way, your husband called about ten times in the past hour.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Otabek looked behind himself and saw Yuuko frantically dialing on a phone and he saw Yuri’s butt, too. He would make another appointment for the weekend.


	2. Yuri, Not Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek hires The Russian Fairy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY did not expect to take so long to write a second chapter. For that I apologize! I also REALLY did not expect this idea to get so much positive feedback. For that I thank you! I know people don't always love drastic AUs like this one but thanks for giving it a chance! Hope this suffices! :3

There was a warmth and a softness inside of Otabek Altin that not many people were aware of. Sure the media covered stories about his donations to Kazakhstani charities but they didn’t know about the various times that he would help his elderly neighbor with grocery shopping, nor the flat tires he had helped strangers with, nor the breaks that he would give his employees if they made a mistake, nor what a grateful tipper he was. But he didn’t mind not getting recognition for being kind. He didn’t need it. Seeing the thankful smiles that people would give him after an act of kindness was always enough.

Yuuko wouldn’t accept any money from Otabek when he offered it to her for keeping the skating rink open after hours. She smiled through her refusals and told him that occasional visits would be payment enough. He didn’t fight her on it. He wasn’t sure when he would visit again, but he hoped that Yuri would stay longer the next time that he did.

Although Otabek did very little as owner of his company, he still had to do routine checkups to make sure everything was running smoothly. And the entire time that Otabek had went into his company’s headquarters, he thought about Yuri. While reviewing numbers, he was reminded about the way that Yuri smiled when he gave him a tip. While checking on stock and inventory, he was reminded about the countless animal patterns throughout Yuri’s apartment. While taking a short lunch break, he almost got caught admiring Yuri in the tiger striped underwear on his phone. Otabek was very close to making another appointment that same day. But he waited for Friday night instead.

Once he landed on the familiar profile, with a lowball glass of Snow Queen vodka in hand, he read the small paragraph on the page again. There was a discount on Yuri’s rates the more time you spent with him. It went from one to three hours, four to eight hours, an overnight experience, then something called, “B.F.E.” Otabek wasn’t sure what it was but it was the most expensive coming in at forty eight hundred dollars. He was secure in his decision to take Yuri out to dinner but was still curious about the expensive option. So he called Prima and she picked up after almost half an hour of trying to speak with her.

“Otabek Altin?” She answered.

“Yes, hello.”

“I am very pleased to hear your voice again. What it is that you desire this time?”

Otabek smiled. “First, I actually had a question.”

“That‘s fine.”

“I see something on the website called B.F.E.. I’m just wondering what that is exactly.”

“The Boyfriend Experience. Most of my boys offer it. You pay their listed amount and get to spend twenty four hours with them. These experiences are always outcalls. You may do whatever you would like for that amount of time and it is recommended that you discuss with me whatever preparations will be needed so that I can relay it. Some clients like to take a boy out on romantic dates, to the theater or to dinner or to a special event. Some clients are leisurely romantics and spend the entire day indoors, cuddling and cooking together. The experiences are as unique as you would like to make them. Does this interest you for your next appointment?”

Twenty four hours would provide Otabek with almost limitless possibilities. It was extremely intriguing but it was not what he wanted for his next appointment with Yuri. He was secure on his decision in taking him out to dinner, like a real date.

“Mr. Altin?”

“Um, I’m sorry. Not this time.”

“Alright, then.”

Otabek took a deep breath. “I’d like to see Sky again. Tomorrow night. For dinner… then to my place.”

Prima hummed in delight. “Lovely. I’m delighted to know that he showed you a good time.”

Otabek nervously chuckled.

“Let me check his schedule then… yes. Tomorrow night he is available after five in the afternoon.”

“Great. I’ll pick him up at seven. Could you also tell him to… wear something nice?”

“Of course. How much time would you like to spend with him?”

“I was thinking of an extra hour this time.”

“Four hours?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. Your time with Sky will begin tomorrow at seven at night and he will leave you at eleven at night. Please remember to be punctual, darling. As is stated on his profile, you will be giving him eleven hundred dollars in cash and only cash. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Until next time, Mr. Altin.”

\----------------------------------------

Otabek showed up in front of Yuri’s front door with the most vivid bouquet of orange tiger lilies he could find (and it did take several different trips to several different flower shops). He hid them behind his back as he knocked on the door. Like the first time, Yuri opened up almost immediately and like the first time, he was beautiful. 

His hair was pulled back with only a few wispy strands loose on each side of his head. His face, although quite serious, was much more visible than the other times Otabek had seen him. He wore a tucked in white button up shirt with the buttons loose, revealing a black shirt underneath. Over the white shirt were black suspenders connected to black slacks. At his feet, unsurprisingly, he wore black and white leopard print loafers completely covered in spikes. Otabek smiled as he brought his gaze back up to meet Yuri’s, who was still serious. He brought the bouquet out in between them, and then Yuri’s face lit up.

A grin spread across his face. “Wow.”

“I took a wild guess and figured you would like tiger lilies.”

Yuri snorted and took the flowers. “Thank you. I do love them.” If Otabek wasn’t mistaken, there was a slight blush making itself visible on his cheeks. “Let me just put them in water and we can leave.”

Otabek nodded and followed Yuri inside. He watched him carefully unwrap the bouquet and fill a black glass vase with water.

“I can’t say that I have a favorite flower,” said Yuri. His hair was made into a braid and it hung down between his shoulder blades. “But these are beautiful and I do like their name.”

Otabek smiled as his eyes fell down to the tight fabric around Yuri’s round buttocks. Yuri’s body turned and Otabek raised his eyes to meet Yuri’s turquoise ones peering back at him.

“Will we be going out to dinner or-”

“We will,” Otabek chuckled. He reached inside his jacket and took out his bank envelope. “It’s all there. Plus some extra, again,” he said as he handed it over.

Yuri nodded. “Thank you, Beka. Could you meet me outside the apartment while I put everything away?”

Otabek nodded with a smile and turned.

\----------------------------------------

“I didn’t actually expect to see you again,” Yuri said, while he and Otabek exited the elevator and entered the apartment building’s lobby.

“Seriously?”

“You asked to go out with me for free, usually when someone does that they’re not interested in paying my fee over and over again.”

“Oh, I am interested.”

Yuri walked with his head down but Otabek caught a glimpse of a smile.

“I didn’t mean to creep you out the other day,” Otabek said.

“It’s okay.”

“I really just wanted to skate.”

Yuri nodded. “Yuuko told me about how you performed an old program that she wanted to see. Then she went on and on about how amazing you are.”

Otabek smiled, modestly. “She’s very sweet.”

A couple moments of silence passed between them as they walked down the street to where Otabek had parked his motorcycle. Then Yuri spoke as if forcing himself to do so. “I looked you up.”

Otabek tensed up slightly. “You did?”

“Yeah… big shot ice skater, young business owner, you’re kind of a big deal.”

Otabek pressed his lips together. “I guess so.”

“I’m… impressed.”

Otabek smiled and looked at Yuri who, in turn, finally raised his head and smiled back.

“You’re not that great, though,” he said, facing forward. “I could probably skate better than you if I wanted to.”

Otabek let out a hearty laugh. “I’d love to see you skate.”

Yuri grinned, flashing his perfectly white teeth. He grinned even harder when they arrived at Otabek’s motorcycle. He was reluctant at first but then he willingly took the helmet that Otabek handed him, carefully securing it so not to mess up his hair.

At the restaurant Otabek chosen for the two of them, they sat at a closed off section that he had reserved. Away from curious and intrusive eyes. The last thing Otabek needed was to be the subject of an article making up stories about his love life. Especially since he was paying to have one at this moment. But despite his garish choice in footwear, Yuri seemed to be good at not calling attention to himself anyway, same as Otabek had learned years ago.

Yuri was different than he was at the ice rink. Of course, he was Sky again. It wasn’t exactly bothersome to Otabek but he was strangely attracted to the off-putting attitude Yuri had exhibited the other night. He was attracted to the man either way and he wanted to have him both ways.

“Can I ask you something?” Otabek asked, once their waiter left after taking their orders.

“Of course you can,” Yuri smiled with soft yet radiant eyes.

“Is it okay if I call you, ‘Yuri?’”

The smile dropped and his eyes quickly hardened. “No.”

“Why not?”

He gritted his teeth. “Because I’m not Yuri right now.”

“I’d like you to be.”

“That-… that’s not how this works.”

“You can be yourself with me. I would prefer it if you were. You’re tougher than Sky. More defensive. It‘s… kind of hot.”

“You don’t _really_ know me.” 

“I’d like to.”

“It’s unprofessional.”

“Do you really take this job that serious?”

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. “Of _course_ I do. Are you trying to belittle what I do?”

Otabek shook his head and sighed hard. “No, no. I’m sorry. That was wrong to say. I-… I’m not doing that.” His mind scrambled for something to say that would save him but their waiter arrived with Otabek’s drink and he settled for that instead. He took a sip of his neat vodka immediately. “Uh, are you sure you don’t want a drink?” he asked Yuri.

Yuri had his arms crossed. He shook his head. “Not while I’m working.”

“Sorry.” The awkwardness between them was more discomforting than the small sting in his throat when the vodka slid down.

Then Yuri leaned over slightly and peered at Otabek, openly trying to figure him out. It made Otabek uncomfortable so he looked away as he took another quick sip of his drink. “You can call me by my real name… but just remember exactly what kind of relationship we have.”

Otabek nodded and set his glass down. “I understand. I did not mean to offend you. I just find you very interesting… and it would be nice to get to know you on a more personal level. Even just as friends… um, where I am your client.” His eyes dropped down to the table between them. This was why he didn’t like to talk much, he just wasn’t very eloquent.

“It’s fine.” Yuri lowered his head to meet his gaze. “No big deal.” Yuri was smiling again. It was relieving.

It didn’t take long for the air between them to lighten up and Otabek was grateful. It was clear to him that Yuri was not used to clients like him; clients that maybe wanted more than just a fantasy. Otabek didn’t even understand his own feelings on the matter either. He was and wanted to continue being respectful of Yuri and his occupation, but those seemingly permanent angry eyebrows made him smile too much. How long would it take to soften them without sex?

While in the middle of their dinner, Otabek’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “I’m sorry, excuse me.” He pulled his phone out and saw a notification for an email. Doing little work when you owned a company still meant constant vigilance which meant that Otabek had to carefully read and respond to every email. Responding too late to an email could always lead to a disaster. However, this particular email was only a reminder of an upcoming event he had to attend. He sighed hard. Showcases for new motorcycle models were important but Otabek hated showing up to them.

“Something wrong?” Yuri asked.

“No, just work responsibilities,” Otabek answered while simultaneously answering the email.

The motorcycle showcases that were held by Otabek’s company did not conform to traditional ones. They were slightly more refined. But that didn’t make them any less boring. He loved his company and what he was able to mold it into, but he didn’t love showing up to events just to look pretty. That was all he was there to do, really. He had trustworthy people that were able to present the new models for him, but his presence was necessary.

“Your easy living getting… _uneasy_?” Yuri asked with a smirk.

Otabek chuckled and it gave him an idea. “Would you come with me if I invited you to an event?” he asked him.

“Where to?”

“A showcase. There’s a new model coming out soon and it’s very simple, low pressure. I usually duck out after they introduce me. We’d be there for no more than a few hours. Maybe four at max. There will be first courses hovering around and a bartender-”

“Sure.”

“Would you be comfortable?”

“It sounds cool.”

Otabek smiled. “Good. It’ll be a lot more fun to go with someone else.”

“What will you tell them when they ask who I am? A friend, a date?”

“My date… maybe more privately, my boyfriend.”

Yuri smiled. “So you want the boyfriend experience?”

“I only learned about it recently… but it seems like this would be a perfect time for it.”

“And what kind of boyfriend would you like me to be?”

“I just want you to be yourself.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “You’re bad a creating a fantasy for yourself. But I’ll still be the perfect boyfriend for you.”

Otabek felt a warmth spread across his cheeks. Yuri seemed to have noticed and grinned.

“Would you at least tell me what I should wear?”

“It’s kind of… business casual with a lot more leather. You look great now, though.”

“You want me to wear this?”

Otabek shrugged.

“I don’t know how you’ll be able to focus with an erection all night.”

Otabek laughed. “I’ll manage.”

The rest of their time was filled with rapid fire questions from Otabek in an attempt to get to know Yuri as quickly as he possibly could. But all he learned was that Yuri had a crate trained Himalayan cat named Anastasia, that he practiced ballet for years and that he was a Pisces but felt more like a Leo. Yuri avoided most of Otabek’s questions by answering with a question, which Otabek would answer in hopes of getting an actual answer out of him. But that didn’t get him anywhere. Sometimes, Yuri would even simply answer a question with, “Pass.”

\----------------------------------------

Yuri was wide-eyed when they entered Otabek’s loft. The loft had clean and minimalist home décor which was obviously different than what Yuri was used to. He immediately asked if Otabek ever got lonely because how large and spacious it was. Otabek smoothly responded, “Not anymore,” and pulled Yuri by his suspenders.

They kissed briefly before Yuri pulled away and chuckled softly. “You’re feeling confident.”

“Eager,” Otabek corrected him. He slid his hands up and down the straps. He leaned in again and pressed his lips against his neck.

“Let’s take a shower first.”

Otabek let the objection show in his face. “Let’s skip it.” He reattached his lips onto Yuri’s neck.

“ _Beka_.”

Otabek sighed and released the suspenders from his grip. “Quickly,” he said. He reluctantly walked toward the bathroom with Yuri following closely behind.

Otabek’s home only had one room, which he used as an office, and one bathroom. Directly near the bathroom were a flight of stairs leading to where he kept his bed. The rest of the open space was a large area that was a living room, dining room, and kitchen all combined. Otabek loved the simplicity of the place when he first purchased it. He was a fairly simple and straightforward man, himself.

The bathroom in the home was smaller than you would expect, but also still just as luxurious as you would expect. It was a bathroom that Yuri was definitely unaccustomed to. The walls and the floor had the same type of beige and gray polished marble tiling, except for the wall where the mirror, sink and toilet were attached to, which had tumbled dark gray marble. At the end of the bathroom was the shower, behind a clear sliding glass door, with the same polished marble as the majority of the bathroom. Yuri marveled at the large squared showerhead once the two of them stepped in. As he began lathering his body he asked Otabek to take apart his braid.

Otabek did it quickly but still watched as Yuri guided a soap bar across his body. He cleaned himself up as quickly as he could and helped Yuri do the same right after. He was too impatient. He’d watched Yuri undress purposely slow and watched him rub himself until he was sudsy. He wanted the Russian Fairy bad. Already half hard and rinsing himself off by the wall mounted shower jets he asked, “Can we do it here?”

With a grin Yuri stepped out of the shower and back in with two condoms. His hands slid over Otabek’s slippery body as the two of them made out. Once fully hard and sheathed, Otabek gently pushed Yuri onto his knees. Though, he needed to turn off the shower jets on the wall to keep them from hitting Yuri in the face. Yuri’s hair was soaked but tucked behind his ears. So Otabek could watch those turquoise eyes gaze up at him and watch the thin pink lips wrap around him.

Yuri was fervent beneath him; expertly licking and sucking and shoving his face into him until his bottom lip and chin met his scrotum over and over again. It was nothing like what Otabek knew a blow job to be. But it shouldn’t have surprised him; Yuri had been perfect so far. Mesmerized by the spectacle that was Yuri performing oral sex, Otabek came quicker than he had planned. He had desperately wanted to see the milky white fluid from his release squeeze itself out from between Yuri’s lips and his cock. He wanted to see Yuri’s mouth wet and messy from saliva and semen. He wanted to see the fairy disheveled and ravaged. But alas... He couldn’t even enjoy the wetness on Yuri’s mouth now, because it was most likely just shower water. All he ended up getting was a handsome moist face, flushed with pink.

Otabek hadn’t even intended on cumming from the blow job at all. He wanted to fuck Yuri missionary, on the marble bench in the shower, and see how far back Yuri could pull his legs.

Yuri stood up from his knees and smiled, his lips almost a shade of red. His hair was now in an awkward and probably uncomfortable place between wet and dry. “And you didn’t even want to take a shower,” he teased.

Otabek smirked. “Sit.” He motioned to the smooth marble bench beside them.

Yuri did as he was told and it was cute, because he did it innocently. His erection half covered by his arms from resting his hands on his knees. But he quickly got the point when Otabek sank down to his own knees and spread his legs apart. Otabek knew that he wasn’t as good as Yuri and that maybe he wasn’t very good at all. He had a sensitive gag reflex and was rarely consistent with anything he did for a long enough time. But Yuri came all the same, with his hand delicately wrapped around the back of Otabek’s undercut.

The rest of their time together was spent in the living room area. Starting with Otabek combing Yuri’s wet hair and then slipping on another pair of condoms again somewhere in the middle. Finally, it ended with Yuri sitting on Otabek’s cock in reverse again. When it came to sex, if there was one thing Otabek knew he was good at, it was keeping his thrusts at a quick and steady rhythm. Having the help of a bouncy couch made it easier, too. He could make people sing when he fucked them like this. And Yuri practically did. His moans poured out of him as Otabek made him bounce. He even came first this time, then voluntarily shoved himself into the couch with his hips poking up so Otabek could finish himself off.

Yuri was expensive, but he was worth every penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get the ball rolling into where I want this to go...
> 
> During the month that it took me to write this chapter I was also working on other chapters of this story. So I don't think the next chapter should take me another month since I've got ~ outlines ~ for it.


	3. The Boyfriend Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri are boyfriends for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Russian in this chapter! I used Google Translate and I know (from being Latinx) that a lot of what gets translated from or to Spanish through there is not always correct. So sorry if any of it is wrong!
> 
> Also there is very minor Mila/Otabek in this chapter, but since it's so minor I decided not to add the F/M category.
> 
> Anyway, keep enjoying this AU where every chapter has a healthy serving of smut ;)

Otabek was uncomfortable with being in the public eye so much but he knew how important his image was. He ensured that photographs were being taken of him during his company’s events only at certain times, and though he never tried to be something that he wasn’t, he made sure that he spoke with and was seen by the right people. This was the tactic he used only to make sure that he was able to leave the crowded events so early. Having Yuri as his date would make this showcase a lot less dull, though.

The pair arrived fashionably late and were almost immediately met by industry big names and experts. Most of them were curious about the handsome man with the long blond hair and studded loafers beside Otabek. Beforehand, the two had established that Yuri was just a friend but that he was indeed there as his date. There wasn’t any need to go further into detail because Otabek was sure no one would care _that_ much. But no matter how many times Otabek had reiterated that Yuri was his date, there were still women complimenting him while touching him and men asking if they could introduce him to their daughters. It almost annoyed Otabek but there was no way he could blame any of them. Yuri looked as delectable as ever.

He wore his hair in a braid again and a similar outfit to the one he wore last week. Black studded loafers with gold tiger head embellishments at the tops, black slacks with a buttoned up white shirt and belted leather harness over it, then over it all a genuine racer leather jacket. Otabek had worn a sweater over his dress shirt and simple black pants. He wore his usual Schott Perfecto leather jacket as well but still almost felt slightly underdressed next to Yuri. Had it not been for the admiration that he had for the Russian Fairy, he would have probably even felt embarrassed.

After so many greetings and introductions, there was finally a chance for the two men to calm down and relax. So Yuri went off to get the two of them drinks but not before saying, "Since we're gonna be a while, one wouldn't hurt." Men and women watched him as he made his way to the bar. One woman with a strappy black dress and combat boots had even approached him and started to talk to him.

Only a tinge of jealousy rushed through Otabek as he watched the two of them. But then a hand squeeze on his left butt cheek distracted him. "Otabek," said a familiar feminine voice behind him. He turned quickly to see Mila Babicheva.

"Hi, Mila," he chuckled.

"Hey. It's been a while," she smiled.

He tried not to make it so obvious when he looked at her up and down. She was as gorgeous as ever, wearing a black leather mini-dress that flared at the skirt. The flirty zipper at the chest was pulled down slightly. The heels she wore made her a lot taller than him which made her cleavage easier to see. But he kept eye contact with her beautiful deep blue eyes. "Yes," he said. "You never liked these things. I'm surprised you're here."

"Oh, you know. I get bored sometimes and I like to show off." She did a slow turn before him.

Mila and Otabek had a history. They were sleeping together for some time when Otabek was first offered partnership of the company. Mila was the daughter of a very large and very muscular parts manufacturer. She was trouble from the moment they met, biting her lip and winking at him as soon as they shook hands in front of her father, though her father never noticed any of the flirting Mila did. Their first time together was only a few hours after their first meeting. She was a demanding woman and very rough.

"Well, it's good to see you. You do look great," said Otabek.

Mila held the skirt of her dress in both hands and bent her knees slightly, her best attempt at a curtsy. "Such a gentleman, котик. Hope you haven't softened up completely. We need a _real_ reunion, after all."

Otabek blushed. "I'm not going to be here for long."

"Then I guess neither will I."

Otabek chuckled and glanced toward Yuri who was still talking to the same woman.

"Is it your date?"

"Hm?"

"Has he turned you soft?"

"Um, he's just a friend."

"That you're calling your date." She looked his way. "He sure gets around." She looked back at Otabek. "Takes one to know one, isn't that what they say?"

Otabek laughed nervously.

Mila leaned in closely. "Does he leave you with scratches like I did?" She placed a soft kiss on his jaw line.

A memory of Mila clawing at Otabek's back as he fucked her against a wall flashed through his head. He stepped back from her. "Mila, your father-"

"Is as clueless as ever, котик." She grinned. "But fine. I'm sure your new boy is good enough. I haven't changed my number, though, and if you ever want to play around, just the three of us, do not hesitate." She winked.

Another nervous laugh escaped from Otabek and a hot blush spread over him. The offer was absolutely enticing but Mila was only good at keeping secrets from her father. If she ever found out Yuri was an escort, Otabek would surely be on front pages. Before he could think about it any further he spotted Yuri walking their way with two drinks in his hand.

Mila wrapped her arm around Otabek's shoulder. "You have to introduce me to your date."

Yuri handed a lowball glass to Otabek and smiled at Mila politely.

"Mila, this is Yuri. Yuri, this is Mila." He pressed his lips together tightly. He was worried Mila would mention a threesome, it wasn't beyond her to do so.

Instead she rubbed her hand over Otabek's chest. "Hi," she said. "So how do you two know each other?"

Otabek didn't answer. They hadn't discussed that part of their story because he was sure no one would ask it.

"I work at a skating rink and he's a friend of my boss. We just started hanging out recently."

Otabek released a quiet sigh.

"You're still skating, Otabek?"

Otabek watched Yuri's eyes fall to Mila's hand. "Yes, of cour-"

"Ты говоришь по-русски?" Mila asked Yuri, her head leaning to one side, almost onto Otabek's.

"Да... бабка," Yuri responded.

Mila immediately let go of Otabek. "что вы сказали мне?"

Yuri grinned. "бабка," he repeated while tracing his finger underneath his eye.

"Мудак! Подождите, пока я не найду моего отца." Then with that, Mila stormed off.

Yuri laughed to himself and stirred the red straw in his drink.

Otabek tried to speak. "Um..."

"Who's her dad?" Yuri asked and then took a sip of his peach colored drink.

"What? What happened?"

"She was all over you. Are you telling me you didn't want me to save you from that hag?" Yuri grabbed Otabek's face and with his thumb began to wipe. "She left lipstick on your face. That was on purpose."

"She's an old friend. She’s nice, she-... were you jealous?"

Yuri smiled. "Babe, I'm not gonna let some girl that can't bother to fix her roots cling onto my boyfriend."

Otabek blushed. He hadn't expected to actually get called his boyfriend.

"And maybe I did get a little jealous... so what?" Yuri shrugged.

Otabek chuckled and shook his head. The slight jealousy made Otabek feel desired and it was nice to be desired by someone that looked like Yuri.

"She said she's gonna go tell her dad on me," Yuri said.

Otabek's warm feelings quickly faded. "Dammit, Yuri, what did you say to her?"

Yuri shrugged. "I only called her a grandma."

Otabek rolled his eyes and sighed. "I really hope she _doesn't_ go to her father. He's a big man."

"Like, physically?"

"Yes."

"I'll get my boyfriend to beat him up." He smiled and sipped his drink through the straw.

Otabek rolled his eyes again but he smiled, too.

A couple hours and potential sponsors later it was time for Otabek to be introduced to the small stage. It was a quick unveiling with a very short speech that ended with him introducing the person that would talk about the specifications of the new model in detail. It only took about forty-five minutes but it was still sheer torture to talk so much. He came off the stage with some slight forehead sweat from the bright lights. Yuri was waiting for him at the bottom with an iced drink.

Otabek smiled at him thoughtfully and took a sip. "Wait, is this just water?"

" _Yeah_ , what, did you think I'd be waiting here with a full glass of vodka? You're sweating."

"Well, maybe. But thanks."

"You act like you're one of my people with how much you like vodka."

"Russia isn't the only country with vodka, you know."

Yuri smiled. "Well, anyway, you looked really good up there."

Otabek smiled and finished the water, which he then thought _was_ more appropriate than alcohol. "Thank you. The hard part is done now. I should probably just talk to a few more people and then we can get out of here.” Otabek looked around the room. “I can‘t really talk until the presentation is over, though, that would be rude."

Yuri grabbed Otabek's tie forcing him focus on him again. "Do you have to?"

"Um, well... no. But I should probably leave some more impressions."

"They all love you anyway."

The corner of Otabek's mouth pulled up into a half smile. "You want me all to yourself?"

"Oh, definitely. I saw how Mila was looking at you up there… I may have gotten a little jealous again."

Otabek chuckled. "I should probably go apologize to her and speak to her father.”

Yuri tugged gently at Otabek's tie. "Fine. Then meet me in the bathroom in a bit. Satisfy your boyfriend's needs for a little. Then we can leave whenever you want."

It was enough to make Otabek completely forget about who he had to talk to and find a trustworthy bodyguard to guard the men's bathroom. He told him not to leave his post until he came out and that under no circumstances was he allowed to let anyone in. He slipped him a crisp fifty dollar bill for the job, to which the bodyguard replied, "Would've done it for free, boss."

Otabek was lucky enough to walk into an empty bathroom. Well, empty except for the studded shoes with tiger heads on them inside one of the stalls. It made Otabek smile. “Yuri?”

The stall door unlocked and Yuri poked his head out. "Well, come in." He opened the door wider.

"Come out. I have someone watching the door."

Yuri grinned. "Really?"

Otabek nodded. He pulled Yuri out of the stall and lead him to the row of sinks in front of the mirror. He positioned him to face the wide mirror and then placed Yuri's hands on the counter. After pushing the blond braid to the side, he pressed his lips on the back of Yuri's neck. Their eyes met in the mirror and Otabek watched as the blue-green eyes before him squinted when his hand rubbed over Yuri's bulge. He didn't take his eyes off the sight before him. Watching the fluttering eyelids, the eyebrow twitches, and the lip licking and biting as he massaged over the cylindrical figure in his pants.

A little after Yuri was fully erect, Otabek undid his pants but Yuri spoke before he could do much else. "Could you just... give me my wallet."

Otabek grabbed the wallet from his pocket and placed it between his hands on the counter. Yuri pulled out a packet from it and handed it to Otabek, who smiled at it once he realized that it was specifically a packet of lube and not a condom.

"What's this?" He asked, unable to hide his smile. "You want me to finger you?"

Yuri nodded. "I need you to... and I want you to watch me enjoy it."

The words wrapped themselves around his cock.

“But wash your hands first.”

Otabek paused. “Okay.” Being so careful wasn’t very sexy to him. But he awkwardly washed his hands beside him anyway and then quickly repositioned himself behind him. He only used about half the packet on his finger and Yuri's entrance before carefully placing the packet on the counter.

"Don't be stingy with the lube, babe, I have more. I came prep-eh. Ah!"

Otabek happily slid his finger all the way in without warning. When Yuri was ready and needy enough Otabek used the rest of the lube and slipped in a second finger. Yuri was deliciously tight around his fingers and his pale, taut butt was pushing back, begging for intensity. Otabek kissed the side of Yuri's neck and looked at him through the mirror. His face was flushed pink but it was parallel to the sink. He couldn't watch his enjoyment. So he wrapped his fingers around the pretty blonde braid and pulled, receiving a delicate whimper from Yuri's lips. There was a euphoric worry splayed across his face. A beautiful sight that made Otabek pick up his pace.

"When do we-... hah!" When Otabek pushed deep enough, Yuri's eyes widened and then fluttered shut.

"Hm?" Otabek hummed against his shoulder.

"When... do we... leave?" Yuri was trying hard for steady words.

Otabek smirked. "You want to leave? We're having fun."

"You said-"

Otabek shoved his fingers in knuckle deep.

Yuri sighed. "... that you don't stay for long."

"Maybe tonight's different." The fingers wiggled and curled before thrusting again.

"Did you... talk to every... everyone you needed to talk _toooo_?"

Otabek chuckled but didn't answer. The finger fucking continued until his arm was too tired. He knew that he hadn't spoken to enough people and he wanted to speak with Mila and her father before he left... but he was throbbing in his pants and hadn’t been allowed to touch Yuri’s cock at all.

It was painful, probably for the both of them, when Otabek detached himself. But when he did he asked Yuri to stay in the bathroom for just a few minutes longer while he told the bodyguard to leave. It was likely that the bodyguard knew exactly what was going on anyway, but Otabek played it safe. So did Yuri because he had to be called out of the bathroom.

But once he was out Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and actually giggled as he lead him through a nearby exit.

"Which car again?" he asked when they arrived at the parking lot.

"I don't think my driver... oh, this one." Otabek found the car they arrived in and as they walked toward it he saw his driver sleeping inside. "Ah, I've never seen him sleep. I should have invited him in-"

Yuri kicked the car door and the driver jumped.

"Yuri!"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Altin. Are you ready to go?" The driver asked, lowering down the window.

"Yes, we are," said Otabek with a quick nod.

Almost immediately after seating themselves in the backseat of the car Yuri had his hand in Otabek's lap. His head faced forward as his hand slowly rubbed over Otabek’s bulge.

"Excuse me, could you turn on the radio?" Otabek asked in the clearest words he could form.

"Sure thing." The driver clicked it on and on came a popular but overplayed song that Otabek was slightly annoyed with, but was able to easily ignore.

Yuri leaned his mouth toward Otabek's ear. "Dare me to give you a _real_ hand job right now?" He undid the button from Otabek's pants.

Otabek pressed his lips together tightly. He exhaled harshly through his nose as Yuri grabbed his bare cock. He chose not to answer him verbally. Instead he clicked a couple buttons until he could make the partition go up. Before he could do anything else, his temporary boyfriend straddled him and started kissing his neck.

"Maybe you should just fuck me here, baby, or is this just foreplay?"

Otabek exhaled through his mouth this time. Yuri‘s forwardness was arousing. The way he was on top of him, confident and smelling of leather, was all the more arousing. His hand dipped into Otabek's pants once again.

"Mmm. Foreplay," Otabek whispered.

Yuri pursed his lips. "After all that teasing you're really going to make me wait longer? You're ruthless, Beka."

Otabek chuckled. His hands slid over Yuri's clothed buttocks. "We'll be there in no time."

Yuri grinned. "You really love my ass, don't you?"

Otabek's hands practically began kneading. He bit his lip and nodded as he looked into those harsh blue-green eyes. Was it the ballet that got his butt so perfectly round? What else did ballet help him out with? "I wanna see how flexible you are when we get back."

Yuri laughed. "You do? I can show you some moves."

Otabek's hunger grew. He leaned in and took Yuri's bottom lip between his teeth. It quickly turned into a kiss which quickly turned into dry humping and tight grips. The bumps in the road added in extra pleasure and quiet giggles. But before it was too late, they adjusted themselves and lowered the partition back down.

\------------------------------

Yuri dropped his duffel bag down after immediately entering Otabek‘s loft. “Okay, just one move,” he took off his jacket and threw it onto the kitchen island, “then you fuck me.”

Otabek grinned and locked up his front door. The two of them walked further into the loft and stopped until they reached what would be the meeting point of the dining and living areas.

Yuri began removing his shoes. “I’m going to have to take my pants off if I want to do this comfortably.”

Facing Otabek’s small backyard, in his dining and living areas, were several floor to ceiling windows which were separated from each other by a little over a foot of exposed brick. He grabbed his house remote and clicked to shut the blinds. He liked to watch but he definitely didn’t like to be watched.

“Oh, leave them open. Let people see,” said Yuri. He was removing his pants now.

Otabek shook his head. “Not an exhibitionist.”

“I’m the one getting undressed here.”

Otabek chuckled. He leaned against one of the small brick walls with his arms crossed and watched as Yuri began to unbuckle his chest harness. “I thought you just needed leg room. Why are you taking off your shirt?”

Yuri paused. “Do you want me to leave my shirt on?”

Otabek thought for a moment. He really liked that harness. It was formfitting and sexy. “Leave the harness on. Just the harness and your underwear.”

“Yes, sir.” Yuri smiled in the flirty way that almost made Otabek want to pinch himself to see if he was actually dreaming.

Once Yuri was exactly how Otabek wanted him he rested his forearms on the dining table and kept his upper back straight. He leaned his head softly on his shoulder and smiled at Otabek. His leg raised behind him, higher and then higher, until it was straight as an arrow above his other leg. Otabek slowly smiled, admiring the curvature of Yuri’s lower back and how the harness tightened over his abdomen.

"Wow… I was never that flexible," Otabek said.

"It takes practice," Yuri winked. "I could do it on the floor, too." He let down his leg and let his back face him. He did a lunge squat before spreading one leg out behind him and then the other in front of him. Otabek was spellbound. The position was doing wonders for Yuri’s butt. It almost made his fingers tingle from how badly he wanted to touch. He didn't realize that Yuri's head turned to look at him until he heard him chuckle. His eyes were filled with mischief. "Do you like what you see, Beka?"

Otabek sighed. "To say the least."

Yuri pressed his hands firmly on the floor and lifted himself up. This time he spread his legs left and right and leaned over so Otabek could get a better view. "How about now?" He smirked. He made one of his butt cheeks bounce a couple times and Otabek would be lying if he said that it didn't cloud his mind and make him throb all the more. It was the stupidest thing. Otabek had seen so many splits before but never had he been aroused by one. Yuri leaned forward, his ass poking up even more, and rested his head on his hands. With mischief covering his entire face now, he made a suggestion. "You should fuck me like this." His crotch rubbed backward into the floor.

Otabek slowly smiled. He covered his eyes and laughed. But he agreed.

There was an extravagant coffee table almost at the center of the living area. It was a clunky piece of dark wood with a slab of marble on top. It was the heaviest piece of furniture Otabek owned; it had taken three men to bring it in. But with the force that he was fucking Yuri with, it was a good thing. At first, once they were on the couch, Yuri had sat on top of Otabek in reverse, giving him just enough room to finally pull out his erection and sheathe it while he did the same to his own. He spread his legs out the same as before and accepted Otabek inside him. But Otabek had only gone slow for about half a dozen thrusts before he was possessed by lust. It made Yuri fall over onto the table with his hands planted on the surface. 

Now, holding onto the center strap of the back of Yuri’s harness, Otabek was taking pride in the noises he was able to get out of him. Whimpers and moans and grunts and groans. He was very loud this time. It was incredibly sexy and it awoke some more aggression within Otabek. He had never spanked a man before, it was actually mainly Mila that enjoyed it out of all the people he’d slept with, but he let his hand slip.

When his hand came down on the pale butt before him it stung, then a loud yelp escaped from Yuri.

“Was that too hard?” Otabek asked, breathlessly but still thrusting.

“Do it again.”

Heat rose from inside him and he was sure he was blushing, but down came Otabek’s hand once more on the same—now reddened—spot. A needy whimper came out of Yuri this time and it was so delicious that Otabek smacked the same spot again. It earned him another whimper but Yuri told him to stop.

“Don’t leave a mark,” he said.

Otabek rubbed his hand over the spot as he slowed down to a complete stop. “I don’t think I did. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like it a lot but it’s kind of risky. Why’d you stop, anyway? Keep going.”

Otabek pulled on the strap of the harness until Yuri was leaning all the way back, onto his chest. It made Yuri bring his legs to the front. He was practically trembling on top of him. Otabek tilted Yuri’s head for a kiss and wrapped his hands underneath his knees and pulled them up. He continued his previous pace which made their lips part because Yuri’s head fell back, onto his shoulder.

Otabek was already close but it took Yuri’s voice saying his name over and over again to reach his orgasm. It was said in whimpers, almost like he was begging. “Beka, Beka, Beka.” He’d never heard anyone say his name during sex.

Afterward, he watched Yuri jerk himself off on top of him and it was absolutely enthralling. His parted pink lips panting while his blushed chest rose up and down beneath straps of leather. The way his hand still lazily stroked when he was done. Otabek brought his lips close to Yuri’s face and kissed his cheek. “You’re… very beautiful, Yuri.”

Yuri brought his head back up. He turned to Otabek and smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

\------------------------------

It was eleven at night when the two men finally had dinner. They were starving after sex and the showcase hadn't provided a proper meal. It took a little over an hour or so for Otabek to even prepare the dinner (while Yuri showered and then hovered over him stealing pieces of meat here and there) but there they were, at eleven at night enjoying homemade Kazakh food. Otabek was never taught by his mother how to cook, but he was very interested since he loved eating, so he had to teach himself. Any chance he got to have someone try his food always got him a little excited. He was openly staring at Yuri when he was about to start eating.

"Not while I'm eating, babe," Yuri said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't watch me."

"I just want to see if you like the final result."

Otabek had made manti with plov. Common foods that his mother had made though he could never get it to taste exactly like hers, but he did think he was close enough. He knew Yuri liked the lamb he prepared for the plov because he picked at that more than the ground beef for the manti. But it would be different when he tasted it all together.

"Okay," Yuri said. He gathered a forkful of rice and a piece of lamb and carrot and put it in his mouth. He didn't react as he chewed and it worried Otabek. But then he finally swallowed. "Babe, this is fucking delicious."

Otabek grinned. "Try the manti."

Yuri stuck his fork inside a dumpling from the dish that was between theirs. He dipped it in his tiny bowl of sour cream and then bit into it with the same face as before. But this time his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't even finish swallowing before he spoke. "This is the best manti I've ever had."

"Really? Are you just saying that? I would appreciate constructive criticism."

Yuri swallowed. "Otabek Altin. You are the whole package."

"What?" Otabek laughed.

"You're handsome, rich, talented," he put the rest of the dumpling into his mouth, "you fuck like a god _and_ you can cook."

Otabek blushed. He smiled modestly and started to quietly eat. He would never get used to Yuri complimenting him.

"I mean it. I know I'm starving but wow."

"Thank you."

Yuri ate until his plate was clean and it gave Otabek a warm feeling. Different than the fire that burned when they were having sex. Yuri helped him clean up, too. He decided that he could definitely get used to being with him like this. He was sweet and funny and still a little foul.

Once the dishes were all clean and dry, Yuri moved in on Otabek and began kissing him. It was unexpected but welcomed. They made out for some time before Yuri moved to his neck and held onto his butt. It was dominance that he was unaccustomed to. But it made him feel desired.

Otabek still had most of his clothes on and it seemed like Yuri, who was only in pajama pants, was trying to change that. He was quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants. But it made Otabek slightly uncomfortable because he was unaware if their long day and previous workout had caused him to smell or something. He grabbed Yuri's hands.

"Hey, slow down," he said.

Yuri lifted his head and gave him a peck on the lips. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to take a shower. It's been a long day... and, hey, come to think of it, you didn‘t ask me to take a shower earlier."

Yuri shrugged. "I guess all the teasing made my head fuzzy."

They kissed once more, but then Otabek slipped away toward the bathroom and Yuri followed. “I’ll be quick. Make yourself at home… or just wait for me upstairs,” said Otabek.

“I’ll wait upstairs then.” Yuri smacked his butt then walked up the stairs.

But by the time that Otabek came out the bathroom and made his way to his bed, Yuri was already asleep. One leg sprawled and his arms resting over his stomach. He was snoring quietly with his lips parted. He looked like he fell asleep waiting. Otabek quickly but quietly grabbed his house remote and turned off all the lights but opened the blinds from his windows, then got into bed beside his Ice Tiger.

The moon shone its light through the now open blinds and onto Yuri's face. Even though he was asleep and relaxed, his eyebrows still made him look angry. But regardless, in the grey-blue darkness he looked soft and delicate. Otabek reached his hand out and gently rubbed his thumb over the sleeping man's bottom lip. But it made Yuri open his sleepy eyelids and look his way. However, he only smiled slightly before his eyelids slipped shut once more. It was a long day for him, too. So Otabek kept his hands to himself and watched Yuri's hands rise and sink over his stomach until he fell asleep, too.

In the morning, Otabek awoke to find Yuri sitting upright and tapping away on his phone. He quit the moment he realized Otabek was awake and then pet his hair. “Good morning,” he said. “Well, it’s almost not morning.”

Otabek sat up in the bed. “Well we did go to sleep late.”

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep before you. But you could’ve woken me up if you wanted anything.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You looked too tired.”

Yuri reached his hand out and rubbed it over Otabek’s thigh. “We’re both wide awake now.”

Otabek removed the hand. “Breakfast first.” He gave Yuri a peck on the lips and got up from the bed.

Otabek prepared pancakes with fried eggs and pre-made sausages for breakfast. It was a simple meal so he didn't worry too much about what Yuri thought of his cooking this time, though the fact that Yuri practically inhaled the food did make him happy.

While sipping on tea Yuri gazed through the large windows across from him. The sunlight entering the room made his turquoise eyes shine. He turned to Otabek and smiled. "What do you want to do today?" He placed the tea cup onto a coaster and clasped his hands together.

There was only one thing on Otabek's mind that morning. He pushed his chair back and dropped out of it. On his knees, he pulled Yuri's legs out from under the table then pulled down his pajama pants. He brought his head over the boxer briefs before him and exhaled his hot breath right over the bulge.

" _Oh_ ," was all Yuri said at first.

With enough saliva on his tongue, Otabek sucked Yuri through his underwear. He brought his left hand up and began massaging Yuri's balls through the fabric while his other hand massaged his own crotch. It didn't take too long for either of them to become fully erect. Of course, it would always be easy for Otabek to get hard with Yuri around.

Yuri's eyebrows almost became one while Otabek licked and sucked the tip of his clothed penis. But when Otabek grabbed the waistband of the boxer briefs but Yuri stopped him before he could pull them down. "Not without protection," he said.

"It's okay," Otabek reassured him and shook his head. "I don't mind."

"No. I mind."

"Yuri, it's fine. I want to. I want to taste all of you."

" _No_. I left my condoms on the coffee table. Just go grab some."

Otabek nodded and scurried to grab a couple. He was slightly embarrassed but still he thought it was well deserved. He tried to tease and lick and suck better than last time, as a means of apologizing. He wasn't sure if he did any better but Yuri still came. Although he put a condom on himself during the blow job, he felt awkward initiating anything else. He even told Yuri that they didn't have to continue if he didn't want to. But Yuri laughed at him and brought him up to stand.

"I know it's hard to listen to 'no' sometimes," he said. "What matters is that you do without going further first." He kissed the head of Otabek's cock and grinned at him. “It’s fine, okay?”

Otabek nodded.

Yuri stood up while pulling his underwear back up, too. "Come on, let's go back upstairs. I'm gonna suck you off and then we can figure out what to do today." He kissed him delicately, then grinned and pulled him toward the stairs.

Otabek was instructed to lay naked on his back and once he did, Yuri came down on top of him. While they passionately made out Otabek let his hands roam over the smooth body above him. He pressed his hands into back muscles and then slipped his fingers into underwear. Yuri's ass was soft but firm. He kneaded and massaged his fingers into it. Yuri liked it. His kisses showed as much. But soon enough he moved lower. Trailing kisses from Otabek's mouth to his neck then chest then abdomen.

Then, finally, the Russian Fairy traveled further south. He grabbed Otabek’s cock with delicate hands and kissed around it before dragging his tongue from base to tip several times. He was taking his time but Otabek lacked the patience for it so he hoisted his hips. Yuri understood and wrapped his thin pink lips around the tip of Otabek's cock. He took it in slowly at first then consumed Otabek like the time before. Cock completely disappearing inside his mouth and lips pressed hard against pelvis and sac. The only difference this time was Otabek’s slight thrusting. He was great at thrusting in positions like this but he was careful because this was Yuri’s face after all.

The rest of their time together was spent not discussing what to do and instead talking and joking and fooling around. There was a lot of making out and groping in the kitchen while they made snacks for a movie, as well. Then they did try watching the movie but Otabek couldn’t pay attention because Yuri’s body was much more interesting. It lead to Otabek massaging every part of Yuri and then giving him a rim job, but of course not before reluctantly listening to Yuri’s small lecture on how to use a dental dam for the first time. It was cumbersome for Otabek; all the safe sex, but protection was a smaller price to pay.

At around four-thirty, after showering together, Yuri was rushing about in the loft gathering his things. He hadn’t stayed over long enough to have his things so scattered. So Otabek took it as entertainment and watched him. It was funny to see him so concentrated while doing the task, and mesmerizing, too. The way his hair swayed off his shoulders when he bent down and the way he ran his fingers through it to push it back when he stood up. He was the most graceful tiger he had ever seen.

Yuri kissed Otabek goodbye when he was finally ready to go. He had his duffel bag packed and was heading toward the front door when Otabek spotted the white shirt that Yuri had worn the previous night, underneath the dining table.

“Oh, hey, you forgot this.” Otabek pointed.

Yuri turned around and only paused for a second. "I'll get it next time."

Otabek cocked an eyebrow at him. "Next time?"

"We both know I'll be back."

Otabek chuckled. He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I based Yuri's harness from: http://bit.ly/2lN2mBm , http://bit.ly/2n4K2EF
> 
> I actually find most of Yuri's clothes on google images, ha.


	4. Vulnerabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a tough couple of months. Some stuff has gone down in my personal life and I already suffer from depression, amongst other things. I usually use writing as an outlet but when depression hits that spot in your brain that makes you forget what you enjoy, it's all over! So I apologize if this chapter seems half-assed or doesn't flow properly. I still tried because I love pleasing you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

Otabek wasn’t very kinky. The kinkiest thing about him was that he was a voyeur in the bedroom. He was never able to expand on it, though. He’d only made use of mirrors and liked certain positions more than others. But he was open-minded and willing to try new things. He had tried a handful of new things with Mila, like light bondage and blindfolding, but nothing that was everlasting for him. However, learning that Yuri enjoyed spanking turned Otabek into a scholar. For hours he looked up ways to prevent bruising and markings, then called for an appointment with Yuri as soon as he was confident enough in his newfound knowledge.

Otabek rarely came forward with things that he liked in the bedroom unless he was asked. He had no problem with initiations, not unless they involved something out of the ordinary. So arriving at Yuri’s door this time, with spanking him in mind, was a little nerve-racking. Yuri, on the other hand, was as comfortable as usual. He answered his door barefoot and wearing baggy black sweatpants with a dainty, loose tank top. His hair was loose but gathered all over one shoulder. Although he looked very leisurely, he was still very cute. With a quick peck on the lips, he greeted Otabek and welcomed him inside.

"How was the ride over?" he asked him.

Otabek pulled out his bank envelope from the inside of his jacket and followed Yuri into his kitchen. "It was fine. It's a nice day out." He handed it to Yuri, who walked behind his counter.

"Do you have a balcony? Or better yet, do you have nosy neighbors that look into your backyard?" Yuri pulled out the cash from the envelope and spread out all the hundreds neatly.

"No balcony and I only have a very small back yard."

Yuri took out a marker from a drawer; a detector pen, and began marking the bills. "Damn, I really thought you had some private outdoor access. I don’t have any, obviously. Outdoor sex on a nice day like this would be great."

"Yeah... um, y'know, it's all there."

"Hm?" Yuri looked up. His blue-green eyes almost intimidating.

"The money."

"Oh,” he shrugged. “I always do this."

"I've… never seen you count the money."

Yuri clicked his tongue. "Yeah, I'm supposed to make you forget that I'm only having sex with you because you're giving me money."

Otabek's eyebrows raised at the honesty.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Uh, no. I understand." But he was uncomfortable. He hadn't felt this type of discomfort since his first time out of Kazakhstan, when he was in a tourist shop with his sibling and the shop owner kept following them around.

Yuri smiled and ducked down behind the counter. After a few beeps and a door shut, he stood back up. "So," he said, crawling onto the counter and slipping his hands underneath the shoulders of Otabek's jacket. "You wanna get started?"

Along with his discomfort, Otabek let his jacket fall to the ground. He let Yuri wrap his legs around his waist. He let him kiss him softly. Instead of being uncomfortable, he was back to being nervous. He was sure that Yuri wasn't going to reject his desire to spank him but he still couldn't quite form the words.

Yuri kissed him once more then tilted his head at him. "Your hands are not all over me. How offensive."

Otabek smiled.

"What's on your mind, Beka?"

Otabek cleared his throat. He made way for the words to come out of his mouth clearly. "I want to do something." But that wasn’t quite what he needed.

"I like trying new things." Yuri rubbed his hand over Otabek's hair. “I'll do anything you want me to."

"I... want to spank you."

Yuri smiled. "Except let you do that."

Heat rose up from Otabek’s chest to the tips of his ears. His face burned so hot that he almost felt tears in his eyes. "Oh uh, I'm sorry. I was just... I d-um, I did some research on how not to, you know, make, um, leave a mark. So I just, uh, wanted to make you feel... uh… good." _Stupid_. This was why he didn't like talking so much.

"I can't risk that, Beka."

"I'm sorry." The warmth didn’t fade.

"It's fine." Yuri leaned in to kiss him again. His lips met the skin on his neck soon enough.

But it didn't stop the heavy, crushing feeling of rejection. Otabek felt uneasy; embarrassed. Why did he even think Yuri would agree to it? It was stupid of him. Yuri was a flawless God and Otabek was just a weak man paying for his attention. That was why Yuri was counting his money in front of him. How could anyone trust weak men like him? He must've done something stupid during their last appointment to bring the mistrust. Of course he did. He must have-

"Beka?" Yuri's voice broke through his train of thought. Probably having just taken it off, he had his tank top around his wrists. 

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Um, should we get in the shower?"

"No... why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"... I… well, is something bothering _you_?”

"What do you mean?"

"You just, you seem different...”

Yuri paused. His eyes seemed to pierce through Otabek. It was a little unsettling. "What do you want from me?" His legs let go of Otabek and he took the shirt off his wrists. "Yuri or Sky?"

"Yuri. You."

The only thing that moved on Yuri’s face was his eyebrow that raised up.

"I… you told me you would be yourself, like last time.”

Yuri snorted. He hung his head and grinned. "I don't know how to be a good boyfriend without pretending. So I had to lie... a little. And I don't even know what vibe I'm giving off right now for you to hate it so much, but I am not pretending to be anything right now."

Discomfort rushed right back through Otabek. "When you say 'pretending'... does that mean that... you don't really want to have sex with me? You‘re _really_ only doing it for money?"

"That is not what that means."

"So you do want to?"

"Yes. I like having sex with you."

"But you're only having sex with me because I'm paying you to."

"... yes. This is what I do..."

"What about the other guys? Do you like having sex with them? Do you like older guys better?"

"If you want to talk about my clients because you want to know what I do and do not do, then we can talk about them. But I'm not going to give you comparisons."

Otabek sighed. "Sorry."

"Look, you said you wanted to get to know me. Sky is the perfect fantasy and Yuri, me, I am just some blunt escort that really likes his job. This is me and well... I'm not as great as you thought."

"That's not tr-"

"No. Stop. I'm not self-loathing. I know who I am.”

Otabek felt weird now. An afternoon that was supposed to be sexy turned awkward. He had even wasted time thinking negatively about himself. "I'm sorry,” he said. “I've made this weird. I'm just very interested in you as a person. You’re really unlike anyone I’ve ever met. And I'm getting this thing mixed up because I don't do this kind of stuff often and you're the only escort I've ever been with. I'm not used to all these rules and personas and-"

Yuri laughed. "That's a lot of words coming from you. I've never heard you talk so much at once. Well, except your speech I guess. But hey, look, come _on_ , it's okay. This isn't about anyone but you. If you want me to switch Sky back on, then fine. I‘ll go back to dressing up and being sweet and counting the money in secret." His arms wrapped around Otabek's neck.

"No. I... I'm an asshole."

"Shut up, you're not. And… I really do like having sex with you." Yuri leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And I think you're attractive, too. You've got this mysterious and chiseled face. It's sexy." Their lips met again and lingered this time. "And I really do think that you fuck like a God."

Otabek snorted. Too weak from forward compliments. He grabbed Yuri's arms and freed himself away from the counter. "Let's do something else instead.”

"You don't want to have sex?"

"I ruined things. The moment is gone."

Yuri hopped off the counter, with turquoise eyes peering at Otabek, making him weaker. As soon as Yuri was close enough to press his body against his, their lips met again. For the first time, Otabek did not touch, but Yuri did. Yuri grabbed and groped and grinned. "Then let's bring it back," he said as he lowered himself, one knee at a time and undid the dark gray Levi's that Otabek was wearing. "If it makes you feel any better," the jeans were pulled down to his ankles, "I can say that last time, I was myself maybe like… half of our whole time together."

"Really?" 

Yuri took the side of Otabek's clothed penis into his mouth. "Mmmhm." He moved onto the other side.

"When?"

"Does it matter?" Yuri's hand rubbed over the growing erection in Otabek's underwear.

"I guess nuh…" Otabek’s voice trailed off as he watched the man below him.

Yuri pulled down Otabek's underwear. "I'm almost always Yuri when I'm having sex." He kissed the side of Otabek's bare penis, which in turn made it stand at full attention.

Otabek sighed at the scene. It was the first time he felt Yuri's lips on him without a condom on. But the awe was short lived. Yuri pulled him and he awkwardly walked, with his pants around his ankles, to the bedroom.

\---------------

Yuri was difficult to understand. But he was so much fun. Otabek’s appointments with him soon became regular. They saw each other at least once a week. Sometimes the appointments involved lunch or dinner, sitting through a full movie or playing with Yuri’s cat, and sometimes they just involved Yuri getting Otabek to try new things. Like foot jobs (which Otabek found strange but still definitely got off to) and being tied up (which made Otabek nervous at first but then made him whimper when he came).

It wasn't really difficult for Otabek to try anything new with Yuri. That was mainly because Yuri always came up with the ideas. Asking for things was the difficult part. He didn't want to get rejected again. So he didn’t ask for anything again. Except for one thing, though, and Otabek always asked because it was an unbearable craving. It was about protection. "Can I just taste you?" or, "What if I pulled out?" But that kind of rejection didn't bother Otabek. In the end, he still always got what he ultimately wanted. After the spanking rejection, asking for unprotected sex became a silly joke to Otabek. He’d do it to watch Yuri roll his eyes or playfully shove his head away. But then Otabek only asked one last time.

After about half an hour of the two men on Otabek’s bed, Otabek’s fingers inside of Yuri, and Yuri clutching onto a couple of condoms, Otabek asked, “Can you put the condoms back, Yuri?”

Yuri opened his eyes and lifted himself onto his elbows. “You know, you should be thankful that I don’t make you wear a condom on your fingers when you’re fingering me.”

Otabek breathed out a chuckle. “I am thankful for that.” He pressed his lips to the side of the pale knee beside his head. His fingers continued to twist and rub and press inside. His other hand clenched tight (but not too tight or else he’d leave a mark) on the leg beneath his lips.

Yuri fell back onto the bed, squirming more than before. His fingers gently tracing over his own glans. Otabek could not understand how he could handle being teased and teasing himself at the same time. But it was sexy. It made him grin against the pale knee and then take a soft bite out of it. Yuri smiled at that. “Okay, Beka. Do it.”

“Do you want it bad?”

Yuri nodded.

“How bad?”

“Really bad. I wanna feel your thick cock inside of me already.”

Otabek blushed and sighed. He carefully pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the condoms in Yuri’s hand.

But then Yuri’s eyes opened again. “No,” he said, pulling his hand away.

“No?”

“We don’t have to.”

Otabek snorted, remembering falling for a similar practical joke Yuri played on him a few weeks before. Yuri pretended to run out of condoms and laughed at Otabek when his face lit up with glee. He laughed even harder when Otabek frowned at the strip that Yuri pulled out afterward. “And what would that cost me then?" He kissed Yuri’s knee once more.

"Five hundred."

Otabek sat back and stared at the Ice Tiger beneath him. "What?"

"We can do it without condoms if you pay me five hundred dollars. Extra. On top of whatever top you've already given me. Cash. Right now. Just… make sure you pull out."

Otabek's mind practically spun. It was exciting but it also worried him because his persistence probably annoyed Yuri to the point of submission. "No," Otabek said, laughing nervously. "I was just kidding." But Yuri's eyes pierced deeper than usual. "I know you don't want to do it. I just say it to tease you. I haven't really meant it for a while."

"Beka, this offer is only valid for the next two minutes."

Otabek hesitated. Yuri's expression was the same. So Otabek stumbled off his bed and scurried down the small flight of stairs to his wallet, on his dining table. He counted the money inside once, then he counted twice, then he never felt so poor in his entire life. He climbed up the mountain of stairs back to his bed, wallet still in hand.

"Uh, never mind, I guess," he said.

"What?" Yuri leaned up on his elbows.

"I only have four hundred seventy-three dollars."

Yuri laughed and let himself fall back. "Wow, Beka. Not so rich anymore, are you?"

Otabek placed his wallet on his night stand and straddled Yuri once more. "Whatever. Next time then."

"The offer isn't valid for a next time."

Otabek bit his lip in order not to laugh with the asshole beneath him.

Yuri smiled at him and rubbed his hand over one of Otabek's fuzzy thighs. "I'll do it now. I'll take everything you have."

"The four hundred?"

"Mhm," Yuri nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just put it in my wallet."

Otabek reached over the bed for the black denim biker shorts with too many zippers that Yuri came in with. He found the wallet (and ignored just how much money was already inside) and stuffed his money inside it. Then he came back up, just as nervous as his first time.

Yuri was smirking at him. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was beside him and handed it to Otabek. "Come on, Beka, make me cum."

Fingering Yuri was the same as before and all the other times. He would grin and bite his lip and then worry his eyebrows and open his mouth. It was Otabek having his dick inside Yuri that was different this time. Not just because he could watch his bare dick, slippery and shiny from lubricant, push its way into the pink puckered hole of the Russian Fairy. But because for the first time ever, they were facing each other completely. No head turns and no mirrored images. Otabek could witness Yuri's beautiful agony first hand. His hair was a mess, sticking to his face and neck. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth opened wide. His face was flushed with pink. Otabek decided that they would have to do missionary much more often.

The two men usually used Yuri's thin condoms so the sex didn't actually feel _that_ different. But the thought of finally being able to see Yuri messy with cum fueled Otabek's lust. He practically devoured Yuri with every inward and outward thrust. Licking and sucking and biting his way through him to get to the purrs and growls that managed to escape from him. Then he got further. He got the rawness of Yuri's dirty talking which he hadn't usually heard until the end. Usually they were simple things like a few expletives, maybe some light direction and Otabek's nickname. This time he didn't hold back. "Faster," and, "Fuck me harder," and, "Make it hurt."

Otabek held on tight to Yuri’s lifted leg and covered every inch of it he could with kisses, his hips ramming into him unapologetically. He fucked him fast. He fucked him hard. He made it hurt. Soon enough Yuri’s near crying whimpers combined with the skin smacking and bed squeaking helped tip Otabek over the edge.

Otabek kept his promise about pulling out, but he almost didn't as he watched Yuri's slender fingers wrap around his own cock and stroke until he cried out. Otabek did the same, right over Yuri's own mess. And Yuri looked beautiful panting, disheveled and wet from cum and sweat.

“You’re beautiful, Yuri,” Otabek said, setting Yuri’s leg down. “I could go again just from seeing you like this.”

Yuri sighed and looked down at his stomach. “I’m gonna need a little break first.” His fingers gently pulled away the hairs that were stuck to his neck and he wrapped his hair up in a bun with a hair tie that he had on his wrist.

“You’re so pretty,” Otabek said.

Yuri smiled but rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m breaking all the rules because of you, asshole.”

Otabek leaned his head down and licked the tip of Yuri’s almost red dick. The act made Yuri twitch. “You’re acting like you didn’t like it.”

Yuri didn’t respond. He just kept his eyes on Otabek.

Otabek had tasted his own semen time and time again, whether because it was on someone or because he was tasting himself in someone. But he tasted different on Yuri’s skin. It was better. Somehow sweeter mixed with Yuri’s own.

Otabek gave Yuri the break he needed afterward. He let him rest on his chest until he fell asleep on top of him. It was something else that was different, too. Cuddling. Otabek never cuddled like this because it felt more intimate than sex itself. But Yuri made himself comfortable and Otabek didn’t protest. Didn’t dare to wake him up the sleeping kitten either.

The following morning Otabek was awoken by metal clanging together. For a split second he figured he was getting robbed and it made him shoot up in bed and look over his balcony. But he only saw Yuri with a small pot in his hand. Otabek watched him as his heart rate slowed down to normal. He filled the pot with water and then filled the coffee machine with it. Otabek couldn't see which coffee pod he chose to stick into the machine which made him decide that he was too far from him.

By the time Otabek was finished quietly brushing his teeth, Yuri was drinking his coffee. "Morning," he said, once Otabek entered the kitchen area.

"Good morning." Otabek checked the time on his stovetop and was shocked to see that it was seven in the morning. "What're you doing up so early?" Otabek moved in closer. "Let's go back to-"

"I shouldn't be here." Yuri's face was deadpanned as he took a gulp from his mug of coffee.

"Oh..." Otabek backed up and leaned on his island. The previous night was only supposed to last for three hours. 

"Last night was really exhausting. We both just fucking fell asleep."

"Did you… have a good time, though?"

Yuri chuckled. "I did, Beka. This just isn't, y'know, _right_."

"It's okay, though. You don't have to go. You can stay. I'll take you out. What do you like for br-"

"I have another client in a few hours."

Otabek paused. He'd almost forgotten that he wasn't the only man Yuri saw. "Oh."

Yuri gave him a tight lipped smile.

With an awkward silence Otabek grabbed a random coffee pod and slipped it into the coffee machine. He could feel Yuri's eyes burning holes into him, though. But then he saw Yuri's hand place his cup into the sink. Then he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you next week, right?"

Otabek smiled and looked at him. "Sooner."

Yuri grinned. "Perfect." He walked toward the front door. "See you then, Beka. Oh, and by the way, I left something for you on your nightstand. I mean, unless you saw it already."

"Oh, hold on, I'll go see."

But before Otabek could walk toward his steps Yuri spoke again. "No, don't rush. It's not a big deal. Just... bye." He quickly shut the door behind him before Otabek could respond.

Otabek rushed up his steps to his nightstand anyway. There was a small stack of bills sitting on top of it. Exactly four hundred seventy-three dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, chapter 5 is already half written, too. So I really don't think it'll take me 100 years to update again.
> 
> As always thank you so much for your support! :)


	5. A Fetish and Its Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there is Russian and a little bit of Kazakh in this chapter. If I messed anything up, I am sorry! I used Google Translate!

Tiger lilies are edible flowers. Their taste is similar to potatoes and they taste great in a soup. But despite their name, tiger lilies are poison for cats. Otabek only found this out after he arrived at Yuri’s apartment with a fresh bouquet in hand. He had noticed after seeing Yuri for a few weeks that the first tiger lilies he gifted to him were nowhere to be found. He only guessed that they had wilted and been thrown out. But with the second bouquet, he was shoved out the door. “I looked those things up and they can kill my cat!” Yuri had yelled. That was how Otabek began bringing him pale yellow roses (to match his hair), between other gifts, every now and then, instead. He especially liked that after the roses dried up, Yuri would cut off the stems and place the rose tops into a tall clear vase. Otabek was determined to have it fill up.

Another appointment was scheduled a few days after their first unprotected time together. It was an incall and he had already had a full bank envelope. All he had to do was organize a few things in his office and then pick up some of the roses for Yuri to be on his way. But then his doorbell rang. Otabek didn’t expect to see Yuri at his door, earlier than scheduled, but there he was. Dressed in black ankle boots, dark gray cutoffs, and a black mesh t-shirt.

“Yuri, hi…,” Otabek had to practically tear his eyes away from what was visible underneath the mesh. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah, I know.” He pushed his way past Otabek. “Today’s just not good at my place.”

Otabek reluctantly closed his door. His home wasn’t exactly messy but it wasn’t as pristine as he would have liked to have had it. He had some busy days due to a new possible dealership location. But thankfully Yuri didn’t seem to notice anything. “I didn’t know,” said Otabek walking back into his office. “Why isn’t it good?”

Yuri followed him in. “Um, just something that came up last minute,” he replied, then mumbled. “Avoiding certain things.” Since it was a mumble, Otabek didn’t press him.

Hurriedly, Otabek tried to gather the rest of the papers on his desk and do the best job he could organizing. “You’re early, too,” he said.

“Upset about a free half hour?”

Otabek let out a small laugh. “I’m not really complaining.” He slid the papers that he gathered into a folder and left it on the middle of his desk. He decided that he’d have to do a better job of organizing once he was done with the Ice Tiger.

Yuri’s hand reached out and grabbed a singular piece that was on the edge of the desk. “You forgot this one…” His eyes skimmed the paper. “What’s th-”

Otabek snatched it away from him and shoved it inside a drawer. “It’s nothing.” He came out from behind the desk and grabbed Yuri’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Yuri yanked his arm away. “Are you serious, Otabek?”

“It’s not a big deal.” Otabek ushered Yuri out of his office but Yuri stopped at the door.

“Not a big deal? You fucking beg me to have unprotected sex with you and then after, you rush to the nearest clinic in fear?”

“Yuri, come on.” Otabek couldn’t meet his eyes. He tried grabbing Yuri’s arm once more to lead him out, but again, Yuri yanked it away.

“I can’t believe you.” He continued. “It’s ridiculous!”

Otabek forced himself to look up at Yuri. “Is it _really_? How many men have you-” To his complete shock Otabek was shoved into his office door. It made him freeze. He had been in fights before, especially growing up, but never with someone he was sleeping with. So his instinct to fight back rose up within him but then quickly subsided.

“No!” Yuri shouted. “You’re the _only_ client I’ve ever let do it. Don’t you fucking dare.”

Still shocked by the shove, Otabek didn’t respond or react. But finally, Yuri turned away and walked out of the office. Slowly, Otabek smoothed out his shirt. He had gotten checked as a safety precaution, the same way that Yuri preferred using condoms. It was just in case Yuri often charged extra for unprotected sex. Getting his STD results and seeing that he was clean made him feel secure. Hearing that Yuri didn’t normally have unprotected sex made Otabek feel a lot better. Closing the door behind him, he opened his mouth to speak but Yuri did first.

He turned around with his arms crossed. “I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m not sorry for yelling, though.” The beginnings of his eyebrows almost met in frustration. “You can be a real asshole, you know that? And it’s really hard to just brush it off.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri. It was just to be safe. You should do it, too.”

Yuri looked away from him. “I do it like once a month. I’m supposed to.”

“You really didn’t think to do it after me?”

“No… I trust you.” 

Their eyes met again. Velvety chestnut against tiny blue tsunamis. Otabek’s insides went soft. Trust was something big. He stepped closer to the Ice Tiger and only saw a snow kitten. He brushed away a few loose strands of hair from Yuri’s face and then pulled down his chin with his thumb. “You trust me?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, quietly, pushing away Otabek’s hand. “So?”

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I don’t want you to be upset with me. I should not have said what I said.”

“Y-yeah, you shouldn’t have.”

Otabek smiled and gave him a delicate peck on the lips. “I forgive you for pushing me. We should save the rough stuff for later.”

Yuri broke his seriousness with a goofy grin that made Otabek laugh. Then Otabek finally took advantage of his free half hour.

\---------------

There are some places in Almaty where all the apartment buildings look the same. Otabek and his family lived in such a neighborhood. When he was young, Otabek would often wonder if there was a family in the apartment building next to theirs that was just like his own, kind of like a parallel universe. He would look through the window of his bedroom at the apartment building, with binoculars that he had found in his parents‘ storage closet, and see snippets of different people’s lives. But he never found a family that reminded him of his own. He did find a polyamorous couple, though. They lived directly across, on the same floor as Otabek.

The couple was made up of a man and a woman. The man was average looking but tall and fairly fit. He was brunette with a square jaw line. The woman was tall and slender with golden brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulders. They each had intense light eyes and beautiful lips, which would soon become Otabek’s weaknesses. They were a cute couple and seemed to be normal, but he thought they were boring until he spotted them having sex one night. The woman was on top of a black couch, faced looking out the window (though her eyes were shut) and the man behind her. He couldn’t see their private parts, but it was obvious what they were doing. It was the first time he ever saw sex.

The next time he caught the couple having sex was when he caught the woman with a different man. He was much more muscular than her lover and young Otabek thought it to be hilarious and dramatic. It was like a soap opera until he saw her lover step into the room. Then he thought he was going to see some action. He was all excited to see yelling and punching until he saw the two men kiss in front of her, then he experienced a different kind of excitement. He kept watching because he couldn’t look away. He watched the men have sex with each other while the woman watched and then he watched her get involved. But although it was exciting, it was still confusing for him. So confusing that he decided not to watch them for about a week. It didn’t stop him from replaying the events in his mind over and over again and eventually exploring himself until he accepted his sexual awakening. He had known that sometimes people in relationships cheated on each other and he had known that same sex couples existed. But he never thought that couples cheated _together_ , _at the same time_. He also never thought that he would be so interested in watching men have sex with each other. It only took him a few hours to accept those parts, though, and once he did, it was back to couple watching.

Aside from after school fumbles at the ice skating rink, Otabek grew up learning about sex through this couple. He’d tried learning from pornography like his friends did but he preferred his secret couple and their partners because they were real. He met them in person, finally, one night, during a visit to Almaty after winning a silver medal. He was nineteen and because of him, his family didn’t live in the same neighborhood anymore, but he still came to visit old friends. Everyone in the neighborhood always greeted him and asked for photos with him and he always politely complied. He’d spotted the couple while taking a photo with a fan in front of their apartment building. He smiled modestly at them when the fan left him but then they asked him for a photo, too. He was incredibly shy about it but was still respectful. The woman had left afterward in a taxi, leaving Otabek alone with the man. They spoke for a long while until the two of them agreed that it was too cold to stay outside, then they went inside. That was the first man Otabek had ever slept with. He fucked him over the black couch while he looked out the window into his old bedroom.

It hadn’t struck him until then, how much he enjoyed watching people receive sexual pleasure. Even so, he never had the opportunity to watch someone pleasure themselves in his presence. He wanted that opportunity, but always felt perverted when he came close to asking. His want for it was much stronger with Yuri, however. And, as long as it didn’t involve anything that could leave any marks on him, Yuri wouldn’t judge. Yuri would say, “Yes,” and “Sure,” and “Of course.”

A while after having Yuri ride him on his couch, and then jerk them both into a climax, with a shaky voice, Otabek finally asked him if he could watch him masturbate. What Yuri said that time was, "Where do you want me to do it?"

Otabek pulled an arm chair and positioned it a few feet in front his place on the couch. Yuri dropped himself onto the arm chair, lube packet in hand, and waited for Otabek to sit in front of him. Once he did, he asked what Otabek wanted to see. But he didn’t need any theatrics, all he wanted to see was whatever Yuri did naturally.

Yuri still had his mesh t-shirt on, it was the only thing he kept on when they were having sex as per Otabek‘s request. It covered his crotch partially until he very slowly lifted the hem and let it rest above his pelvis. He squeezed lube out of the packet and onto his hand. He let it rest over the arm of the chair as he slipped his dry hand underneath his t-shirt and rubbed his chest and nipples slowly. Otabek was only shirtless but Yuri clearly used his bare, toned chest to help get himself started. His eyes roamed over his chest and face and Otabek sat there awkwardly until Yuri’s lubed palm finally met his half hard penis.

The slender fingers slowly wrapped around it one by one; thumb then pinky then the rest. He twisted his fist around and up, seemingly to lube himself up just enough. Then the palm of his hand rubbed small circles over the glans. Otabek’s breathing had picked up once the hand came back down and started to pump at a slow and steady pace. At that same point, Yuri’s shirt fell down over his stomach. To prevent it from happening again, Yuri picked up the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to hold it between his teeth. It was only then that Otabek finally looked at Yuri’s face again, and it seemed like his eyes had never left Otabek.

Yuri's confidence radiated off his body. He was effortlessly sexy. When his hand’s speed picked up, he lifted his leg to hang it over the arm of the chair, giving Otabek a perfect view of the tight opening he had just been in. Otabek sighed to try to take control over his breathing. For a few moments Yuri’s hand went at a rapid speed then came to a full stop so he could take off the t-shirt. When his hand came back down it went at a steadier pace once more. Then Otabek noticed a dark spot on his collarbone.

“Um, Yuri…”

“Hm?” Yuri bit down on his bottom lip.

“You have a hickey on your collarbone.”

Yuri’s lips curved into a small smile. “It’s from you. From last time.”

Otabek frowned. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I-”

“It’s okay, no one’s noticed.”

“But-”

“Shh. Just watch me, Beka.”

Otabek obeyed and just sat there, slightly slouched with his hands in his lap. He pushed the worry and guilt out of his head easily because Yuri willed it with his eyes. Having Yuri watch him like this made him nervous. He knew his face was red for the entire time because of how warm it was, but he didn’t know how to stop it.

Yuri pick up his pace once more. Then he swiped a bit of lube with his dry middle finger and rubbed over his pink entrance. This made Otabek start to squeeze his hands to prevent himself from touching his own erection. He’d only said that he wanted to watch Yuri and so he felt that it was the only thing he was allowed to do. But once Yuri let his finger slip inside of himself, the urge quickly overcame him.

Very slowly, Otabek let his hand slip between his legs and rub over his crotch. It didn’t help that Yuri looked directly at it. He almost stopped when he did. He didn’t know how to feel about being watched himself. It was strange and made him feel a little self conscious, but there was no going back at this point. His hands were like cinderblocks as they moved. He hesitantly gripped his waistband for a bit before finally lifting his hips and pushing his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Yuri bit his lip once more and gave Otabek the confidence to spit in his hand and finally touch himself. 

The two men intensely stroked their cocks in unison, and Yuri also clearly wiggling his finger inside himself. The sound of skin against skin and heavy breathing and Otabek’s uncontrollable grunting soon filled the loft. Yuri was beautiful, with worried eyebrows and parted wet lips. If it hadn’t been for Otabek wanting to complete his fantasy he would have eaten him up already. But then finally, with a reddened face and chest, and his hips bucking upward into his tight fist, Yuri asked Otabek, "Where do you want me to cum?"

At first the question surprised Otabek and then he felt his face and ears heat up even further. "Could you come closer?"

Without hesitation, Yuri pulled his finger out of himself, stood up from the armchair and closed the distance between them. He worked his hand around his cock very slowly in front of Otabek's face, surprising Otabek even more. He wasn't refusing and he asking to get paid extra. Instead he asked, "Your face?"

Otabek, panting, licked his lips and admired the gorgeous Russian Fairy above him before he responded with an exhale, "Mouth.”

Yuri nodded and picked up his pace once more. Otabek’s eyes fell down to the cock that was in his face. He admired the slight gradient of paleness into pinkness and the wetness that escaped through the slit. He watched the pink glans slip in and out of the pale fist before him, then he began matching his own pumping with it. Finally, Otabek opened his mouth slowly and hesitantly, unused to being in this position. The unprecedented acts made his mouth water but he couldn’t help feeling the slightest bit of apprehension. However, once he made eye contact and heard a couple needy whimpers escape from Yuri, his mouth opened wider, tongue stretched down, begging to be fed.

It was almost perfect. The first spurt landed on the bridge of his nose and the rest into his mouth, where he wanted. He stroked himself faster as Yuri continued to milk himself into his mouth, the tip of his smooth bare cock lightly touching Otabek's tongue. It was so delicious that Otabek couldn‘t help but to briefly suck in the tip to make sure he took in everything the man above him had. Yuri whimpered and pulled back slightly because of it, possibly from overstimulation.

Then Yuri dropped to his knees and in one fell swoop took Otabek into his own mouth. His head traveled all the way down straight away, almost making Otabek shout. Feeling Yuri’s mouth on him without the coverage of a condom was too much. He wasn't there for long before Otabek came, hand tangled in soft blonde hair, whispering, “Yes,” over and over again.

Otabek pulled Yuri's head off him, in hopes of seeing a messy mouth. But of course Yuri was spotless. Yuri chuckled and reached up to wipe Otabek's nose. "You're sexy, Beka."

With half lidded eyes and wet, pink parted lips letting out heavy breaths, he looked exhausted. But he rose up from the ground, making the hand in his hair fall away, and crawled onto Otabek’s lap. Twice was the most amount of times that the two men had ever had sex during an appointment. However, with the continuing sensuality that Yuri was emitting it looked like a third time was going to be possible. Yuri kissed him with a desire that Otabek almost couldn’t keep up with. He was sure Yuri was trying to devour him once his tongue and teeth traveled down to his neck. Yuri wasn’t one for having his mouth on Otabek’s less sensual body parts, so Otabek relished it.

He felt the drag of Yuri’s moist tongue all the way up to his jaw line and the teeth clench and pull at his skin. He felt sexy, as Yuri told him. He felt desired. After a few moments, Yuri pulled away. His eyes squinted ever so slightly as he grinned above Otabek. “So how was it, Beka?” he asked him.

Otabek nodded slowly, entranced by the gentle turquoise in his eyes. “It was really hot.”

“I thought so, too.”

Yuri leaned down and pressed his lips against Otabek’s once more. The kiss lingered for a couple moments until Yuri pulled away with a different face. It was one Otabek almost didn’t recognize. It was delicate and soft but still unlike the delicacy and softness that he was able to pull out of him when he was fucking him senseless. Afraid to speak in case he would ruin the moment, Otabek just stared back at him. Yuri spoke instead.

“Is it okay that I left a mark on you?” he asked, rubbing his slender fingers over a spot on Otabek’s neck.

Otabek smiled and nodded. He wouldn’t have cared if Yuri had covered him in hickeys.

“Maybe…,” Yuri started but he didn’t continue.

Otabek gently held Yuri’s chin. He kissed his lips as softly as he could, still afraid to ruin the rare fragility that appeared to be existing in front of him. “Tell me, Yuri,” he said.

“Maybe-”

Seemingly out of nowhere there was a growling heard. It seemed to be a growl from a big cat but it was coming from a device. Before Otabek could question it Yuri got off of his lap. With furrowed eyebrows he groped his shorts on the floor and pulled out his phone. Then his face deadpanned as he looked at the screen. “Fuck,” he muttered. Before Otabek could ask what was wrong, he answered it. Otabek couldn’t catch any words from the other end, only heard the Russian from Yuri’s lips. “я в порядке,” and, “Я не знал. Я сейчас ухожу,” and, “Я знаю. я извиняюсь,” then almost a yell, “Я сказал, что буду там! дерьмо!” He tapped on his phone and then looked back at Otabek.

“Is everything o-”

In a sudden hurry, Yuri snatched his underwear from the floor and pulled them on. "I'm fucking up," he said.

Otabek stood up, stuffing himself back into his own pants. “What do you mean?”

Yuri finished dressing himself in less than a minute. He looked almost frantic. When he walked toward the front door, he barely looked back as he said, “See you.”

Otabek only realized when he walked past his kitchen to lock up his door that Yuri had left his home an hour after he should have.

\---------------

A couple days after, Otabek called Prima’s Pleasures to schedule another appointment with Yuri. Prima seemed as pleasant as usual until Otabek requested to see him.

“He is not available for tomorrow,” she said. Her tone was just shy of sounding annoyed.

“Oh, that’s fine. How about the day after?”

“He will not be available for some time.”

“Why not?”

“Sometimes my boys need some time off, Mr. Altin.”

“Um… okay. I understand. Do you know when he will be available?”

“He will be unavailable for an undisclosed amount of time. May I offer you-”

“No. I… sorry, I’m fine. Uh, goodbye.” Otabek promptly hung up his phone, completely confused and slightly worried. His only thought was to go to the ice skating rink to find out from Yuri exactly why he was unavailable for “an undisclosed amount of time.” That especially didn’t sit well considering the way he left Otabek the last time.

Otabek dressed himself in comfortable casual clothes and headed toward the ice rink. When he got there it was only about 7:00 P.M. and the sun was just about to set. He opened the door for a man that was heading out the rink. The man didn’t pick up his pace to catch the door, he actually only glared at Otabek. He was familiar, with blue eyes and thick eyebrows, but Otabek couldn’t pinpoint where he knew him from. So he awkwardly waited until he finally walked through the door and left without thanking him.

Yuri was at the front desk, staring hard but clearly lost in thought. When Otabek placed his hands on the desk and Yuri looked up, his face softened. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi, Yuri.”

“You skating today?”

“I’m not. I wanted to see you.”

Yuri’s lips twitched before they gave into a smile. “What do you want?”

Otabek leaned over the counter. “Is Yuuko here today?”

“Nope. Today’s usually a slow day, so I‘m here by myself.”

“Okay, good. Well… I tried making an appointment today and Prima told me that you weren’t going to be available for a while. But she wouldn‘t tell my why.” 

Yuri snorted. “Oh… I guess you can say that I’m suspended without pay.”

“ _What?_ ”

Yuri sighed. “Every time I finish with a client I’m supposed to call Prima to let her know that it went well and that I’m okay. I accidentally stayed a little late with you last time… more than a little. So she freaked out on me. Especially since I had another client scheduled a few hours after you. I also showed up late to that appointment and at first he was… reluctant but okay with it,” Yuri let out a small laugh. “Then he saw my hickey. It was not ideal for him and I mean, it’s all my fault, really, so I gave him his money back and let Prima know what happened. Then she tore me a new one.”

“Shit, Yuri. That’s _my_ fault.”

“I felt it when you were making this,” he said, tapping where the hickey was on his collarbone. “I was too into it to stop you. I forgot about the time. I took too long getting ready. It’s my fault.” Yuri was nonchalant about it, he even had a faint smirk on his face.

“Are you okay with your suspension?”

“Whatever,” Yuri shrugged. “It’s really just until the hickey fades. It’s not a big deal.”

“What if I wanted to see you?”

“I’m sure you can wait, Beka.” Yuri smiled.

“I can still pay you. Without Prima. She doesn’t have to know.”

Yuri’s smile faded slightly. “No, I can’t.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “I’ll see you in a week or something,” then Yuri grinned. “Don’t be so desperate.”

Otabek reached over the counter for Yuri’s hand. “Сіз тым әдемі. Мен алыс қала алмаймын.” He leaned down and kissed the back of Yuri’s thin, pale hand. Yuri didn’t respond but he blushed, which in turn made Otabek grin. It was something that was unusual coming from Yuri, and he wanted to hold onto that image. So he said nothing more. He simply turned around and walked out of the ice rink. A week or something wasn’t forever after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, um. I made a tumblr! Well, I already have a tumblr but I made a side blog because I'm shy about having my AO3 connected to my personal tumblr. So, although I can't follow you, you can follow me! cashryley.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Object Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's feelings for Yuri grow stronger.

Otabek didn’t visit Yuri during his suspension. There was an interview he had to travel for (and wear a turtleneck to, thanks to Yuri). He also had to approve of some new designs for his company. Then there were those few days he had to oversee the salesmen at one of his company‘s stores to make sure they were selling the new model well enough. There wasn’t much time for him to go out and skate. It would have been easier to have Yuri waiting outside his door when he arrived home or just go straight to Yuri’s home instead of his own. He was, however, able to have gifts sent to Yuri, and he really hoped that he liked them. First he sent him a dozen yellow roses a few days after he last saw him. Then a few days after that, a pair of joggers and a t-shirt by Haculla, a brand that Otabek had worn during one of their appointments. “These are really cool pants by the way,” Yuri had said, then went back to taking Otabek deep into his throat. Otabek couldn’t choke out a thank you.

Almost two weeks had passed when Prima finally called Otabek to inform him that Yuri was available again. It was relieving to know that he was finally going to see him again. He missed Yuri terribly. Those droplets of sea green in his eyes, the thin and soft, pink lips, his long and silky golden hair, his delicate yet firm body. Otabek had yearned for all of him.

When the day came, Yuri had arrived right on time. Otabek was preparing chak chak for the two of them to have as a snack. All that was left was to pour the hot honey and sugar mixture over the dried fruit and crunchy fried dough pieces. He decided to save that step for when Yuri was already in his home. So he eagerly answered the door and saw Yuri wearing the outfit that he had sent to him. It made Otabek grin from ear to ear. But Yuri seemed to be in a rush to be on him. Otabek hadn't even completed his greeting before Yuri pushed him back and shut the door. Yuri kissed him fiercely and Otabek’s smile stood its ground all the way through.

" _Yuri_ ," Otabek pulled away with a laugh. "I'm just about to finish the chak chak. Just hol-"

"No. We'll eat that later," he said, before leaning in to pull at Otabek's lower lip with his teeth. "I want you to eat me first."

Otabek exhaled, almost moaned at the words. Yuri dirty talking before any action always made his knees weak. The chak chak would have to wait. It was crunchy and ultra sweet whereas Yuri was bittersweet and soft, like dark chocolate melting from the heat of a hot mouth. Wrapping his arms around the Ice Tiger and reattaching their lips together, he made his way to his dining table. One end was already set with small plates. But he pushed Yuri back onto the other end, serving him as the real dessert.

Otabek was rough and needy. Something he would have been able to contain had Yuri not been the same way. He yanked down Yuri's tight joggers, which he ordered as an extra small on purpose, and pushed his legs up and out the way. He pulled out a chair and Yuri held onto his legs. They both knew they were going to be there a while.

Trust isn't easy to come by. It takes work and understanding and patience. Otabek appreciated that Yuri trusted him. He appreciated that he was allowed to push his tongue inside of Yuri without the use of a dental dam anymore. He appreciated that Yuri never pulled out a condom ever again. He knew that he was lucky to be trusted by him. Yuri slept with many men, men that were probably even more attractive than Otabek. But he was the only one that felt and tasted Yuri without a barrier. Only he could hear the sweet sighs that came out of those pink lips when his tongue pressed into that pink hole. And there was also no one else that could whimper, "Beka," as he pressed his finger against their entrance.

It didn't take too long for Yuri to beg Otabek for something more. After two packets of lube that Otabek hastily pulled out of his pants, and three fingers inside him, Yuri was twitching and writhing on the mahogany. Once Otabek came down close to him, just seeking extra comfort in the way he smelled, Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I’ve had to use a lot of toys and they were never enough,” he whispered into his ear. “Give me the real thing, Beka."

This time it was Otabek’s turn to twitch, images of Yuri with different toys of different sizes flashed through his mind like a slideshow. "I wanna see that sometime," he said, then finally slowly pulled his fingers out only to soon replace them with his dick.

With his joggers off, Yuri spread his legs wide, his hips almost off the table to give Otabek all the advantage. It didn’t start slow. Yuri’s opening was already slippery and welcoming. There was little resistance when Otabek’s cock slipped into the hot crevice. His hands grabbed and squeezed at Yuri’s thighs to indulge in their soft firmness. Yuri’s body moved over the table with each harsh and demanding thrust. Otabek left no room for Yuri to give him any direction this time. Or so he thought.

Yuri groaned with every forward thrust, but with his eyes shut tight he managed to choke out, “Feels like you’re getting rusty.”

Of course, taking it as a challenge, Otabek rammed his hips into Yuri once, twice, three times, in rapid succession, earning a grunt from him each time. With a shout at the fourth one, the bottom’s hands flew over his head and gripped the edge of the table.

“You okay?” Otabek asked, finally slowing down.

Yuri bit down his lip, eyebrows worrying. “Mhm,” he whimpered and nodded. “Keep going.”

For a while, Otabek continued at a pace Yuri wouldn’t dare complain about, basking in the moans and gasps and curses that poured out of him and filled the loft. But then, too soon for Otabek, his roughness threatened to push him over the edge. So he slowed his pace and bent his body over as much as it would let him. He sucked in the tip of Yuri’s dribbling cock and earned a loud whine from him. It wasn’t the easiest position for Otabek but he kept his mouth in place, every inward thrust into Yuri simultaneously slipped Yuri’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t want to cum first over Yuri’s body, but still, his new positioning didn’t quite help his oncoming orgasm considering how hot it was to suck and fuck at the same time.

Otabek let out a whine over Yuri’s cock. A whine that only Yuri was able to pull out of him. His mouth came off of him and he gazed over the milky white (now tinted with strawberry pink) skin. Yuri’s eyes came down and met his. “Stop,” he exhaled.

Otabek quickly halted.

“You’re really close, huh?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

Yuri‘s lips curved up into a small smile. “Okay, pull out. But don’t touch yourself. Just sit back.”

Otabek took the direction and plopped himself back onto the chair that was still behind him. Cock aching and hands itching to touch, he watched as Yuri sat himself up in front of him. Similar to their previous time together, Yuri’s erection stared him in the face. His head was roughly pulled forward and he took it into his mouth. Otabek all but worshipped Yuri’s cock with his mouth. He sucked and licked and kissed and dragged his lips all over it. He tried keeping his hands occupied with Yuri’s thighs and then Yuri’s balls. But the unbearable urge to touch himself soon took over and his hand slipped down beneath him and Yuri caught it just in time.

“I said no touching.” He lifted both of Otabek’s arms and placed his hands behind his head. “There. That should work.” His own hands pressed down onto Otabek’s to control his head as much as he could.

All Otabek could do at this point was continue to suck and moan around Yuri’s cock. With his hands behind his head, they were practically bound. Yuri had all the control over him now and he absolutely loved it. So much that he could still feel the threat of his orgasm without even being touched. 

Thankfully, before Otabek’s arms got too tired, Yuri finished, without warning. He just let himself spill into Otabek’s mouth, hands clasped tight around Otabek‘s, before simply sighing and saying, “Don’t swallow.”

Otabek kept the fluid over his tongue, watching Yuri let go of him and come off the table to sit down over his legs. Instinctively Otabek grabbed onto Yuri’s pale thighs. He tried pleading with his eyes for permission to swallow, to touch, to cum. But Yuri didn’t pay attention. So, weak from the switch in power, Otabek kept his mouth full. Then Yuri kissed gently over his lips. Otabek didn’t kiss back. Yuri kissed him harder the second time, and still Otabek didn’t get the point. Finally Yuri grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together harshly, forcing his tongue into Otabek’s mouth in the process. With a moan and a tight grip on Yuri‘s thighs, Otabek gave up and the fluid expelled out of his mouth and into Yuri’s, a few drops landing on his throbbing cock in the process. Yuri’s hand found its way to it and finally gave it the attention that it ached for. It didn’t take long at all for Otabek to feel the surge of pleasure shoot through him. It would have embarrassed him to cum so quickly had he not already fucked Yuri. He released over his shirt, whimpering softly into his hot, messy mouth. 

Yuri hummed in delight. “I knew you’d like that,” he said. His tongue swiped over the corner of Otabek’s mouth. “You’re a dirty man, Beka.” This time Yuri rubbed his thumb over Otabek’s chin.

Otabek couldn’t respond, though. He was still attempting to catch his breath, let alone trying to figure out how the fuck Yuri knew exactly how to read him. Giving up on finding his answer, he kissed Yuri some more. He indulged in his warm, wet mouth and then licked away at anything that was left over around it afterward.

Only when they had cooled down did Otabek remember about the chak chak. His eyes widened. “Oh, no,” he said.

Yuri’s arms were around his neck. “Hm?”

Otabek picked Yuri up as he stood up from the chair and placed him back onto the dining table. “You ruined the chak chak.” He tried his best to sound disappointed.

Yuri only chuckled, seemingly pleased with himself.

Otabek packed himself back into his pants while he walked over to his kitchen. Now cold, the sugar and honey concoction for the chak chak had become clumpy and almost useless. Then chak chak didn’t seem so appealing anymore. “Yeah, it’s ruined,” he said. He took a few pieces of fried dough and poured them into his mouth. “I can make the syrup again. But I could also lend you a shirt and we could go get ice cream or something.”

“Yeah! Let’s do that,” Yuri called out. 

\---------------

Going out for ice cream wasn’t really a motorcycle trip, so Otabek decided to grab his car keys instead. Otabek didn’t like cars, though. They were too big and he didn’t have the right spatial awareness with them, whereas motorcycles just became an extension of his own body. He only had one car; a 1970’s Chevrolet Chevell SS. It was completely black and so shiny that it was easy to see reflections in it. He kept it under a cover in his garage, alongside three of his motorcycles. It was cute to see Yuri go wide eyed again at his choice of transportation. Especially when he said, “I won’t charge extra for a threesome with this car.”

The drive was a short one and Yuri recognized the shop they went to. It was a 50’s themed shop with old school memorabilia throughout. It was a small family owned space with only three tables to sit down at but they had the tastiest chocolate milkshakes Otabek had ever had. Yuri preferred their Neapolitan ice cream on a cone. 

Otabek didn’t take Yuri out often. There were times where they would go out to eat but most of their time spent together was in each other’s homes, where they had privacy and no one could take photos of them that would end up on a pathetic celebrity gossip website. However, it was dark now, the moon and a single street lamp were all the men had to see each other with. They decided against eating inside and settled for leaning against the hood of the car in the mostly empty parking lot.

All Yuri settled for when he looked into Otabek’s closet was a high neck jacket. He had it zipped all the way up and Otabek would have been worried about him getting ice cream on it had he not been so mesmerized. Yuri’s hair gently floated around his face every time a night breeze came flowing by, and even in the dim lighting, his eyes were beautiful. Yuri’s eyes met Otabek’s but Otabek didn’t bother looking away. He didn’t want to.

“ _What?_ ” Yuri whined.

Otabek finally looked down at the asphalt and took a sip of his milkshake. He could have said it. He could have told Yuri that he missed him and that he was grateful to be spending time with him again. He could have totally told him exactly what he was feeling. But he didn’t. Sky would be appreciative over something like that but Yuri would probably snort at it. Sky probably heard that sort of thing all the time, Yuri just seemed annoyed by it. Otabek was just another client after all. Except that Yuri allowed Otabek to fuck him raw, and came in his mouth, and Otabek still hadn’t paid him an hour into their night together. “You missed me, didn’t you?” Otabek smiled at his own words after speaking them, overly hopeful.

“No,” Yuri replied, rather nonchalant, in between licks of his ice cream cone. “Your dick, yeah.”

Otabek chuckled. It was something. “I think I’ve gotten to know you pretty well but your words always seem to surprise me.”

Yuri snorted. “You happy with getting to know me?”

“I am.”

“Why did you want to get to know me so bad, anyway?” Yuri sucked in some ice cream from the side of the scoopfuls.

“Because I think you’re beautiful. People are always interested in what they find beautiful.”

“That’s sappy.”

Otabek smiled. “Maybe I think we’re alike.”

“No we’re not. How?”

“Well… I guess maybe we both think that we have everything that we could ever want… and we’re both closed off because of it; because we think we do not need anything else. We each have empty spaces inside ourselves but we fill them up with money and sex and material things. But it’s not enough… we’re still just kind of… lost.”

Yuri was quiet at first. He sucked in ice cream again and then, “You practice that in the mirror?”

Otabek pressed his lips together. He did think about Yuri often and thought about how someone as beautiful as him wasn’t already swept up off their feet. But he didn’t _practice_ that. He cleared his throat. “Uh, anyway, don’t forget to get your money before you leave. I really don’t want you to get suspended again.”

Yuri hesitated to lick the ice cream again. “Fuck. My first time back and I go and do something like that.”

“You seriously forgot?”

“Shut up.”

“I thought you were going to just get it later because you missed me so much. You know, didn‘t wanna waste time-”

“I didn’t. Shut up.”

Otabek hid his smile by sticking his straw in his mouth. Maybe Yuri did miss Otabek, somewhere in the back of his beautiful head. Maybe he wasn’t just a client. Maybe.

“I don’t think I’m a very good escort,” Yuri said, quietly, between more licks.

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Really? I thought you were a _professional_.”

“I just, I dunno. I think I get distracted easily.”

“I’ve never felt like you were focusing on anything other than me.”

Yuri half smiled. “Yeah,“ he mumbled. His tongue licked all around the cone to prevent it from dripping on his hand. 

“Are you upset about your suspension?”

“I mean it was my first time. I don’t really know what Prima’s rules with that are, but I’m not worried. Fucking up’s no fun, though.” Then Yuri’s hand became oddly flimsy and loose and he dropped the ice cream cone onto the ground. He cursed loudly but then shrugged right after.

“ебедейсіз. I’ll get you another,” Otabek said.

But before Otabek could turn, Yuri grabbed his arm. “I don’t want another.”

“Are you sure? You want my milkshake?” Otabek offered his milkshake over.

Yuri smirked. Instead of reaching for the milkshake he reached lower and grabbed Otabek’s crotch. “Yeah,” he said, softly.

Otabek smiled and pushed his hand away. “Stop that. Not here.”

“No one’s around.”

“The shop is still open. People could come.”

“The only one who’s gonna cum is you, Beka.” Yuri reached his hand out once again.

Otabek exhaled with a laugh. He didn’t push the hand away this time and Yuri took it as approval. His hands attached themselves to Otabek’s hips, then they slid back and cupped over Otabek’s butt. Otabek was rarely ever the one in this position. Usually people preferred him to be the aggressive one. The only person that ever manhandled him was Mila, and he was weak for it. A smile made its way onto his face once Yuri’s teeth pulled at his lower lip. Then a short moan escaped from him when Yuri pressed their bodies together. 

Yuri leaned down and kissed Otabek, hands now caressing his ass through his jeans. His mouth was cold from the ice cream and he tasted like strawberry more than chocolate or vanilla. Otabek didn’t like strawberry ice cream, but Yuri made it taste like Heaven. For a moment, Otabek couldn’t resist and he pulled down the zipper of the jacket Yuri was wearing. His hands rubbed over pectorals, thumbs brushing against hardening nipples. But since their bodies were so close together, he couldn’t move his hands much and opted for wrapping them around Yuri’s waist. 

Yuri took a couple steps forward, making Otabek take a couple steps backward until he almost fell onto the hood of the car. Half sitting, half standing, he could feel Yuri’s bulge directly on his thigh. It wasn’t completely erect but it was definitely getting there. “Yuri,” Otabek breathed out. “This is too-”

“What if I blew you right here, Beka?” Yuri leaned in and kissed his jaw line. “Messy,” he whispered. “How you like it.”

Otabek exhaled and felt heat rise within him. How was Yuri a shitty escort when he could figure out Otabek’s desires so easily?

Yuri’s tongue swiped over his jaw then found its way to his earlobe. He took it in his teeth and pulled gently until they scraped off it. “I won’t mind. But only if we do it out here.”

Otabek sighed hard. He was extremely temped. But the headlights that flashed near them from a car pulling into the parking lot further instilled his choice to avoid public sex.

Yuri pulled off of him slowly. “Bummer,” he said.

Otabek took a long final sip of his milkshake and then disposed of it in a nearby trashcan, avoiding his face from being seen by the car passengers. “Let’s go, Yuri.”

Both the front and back seats of Otabek’s Chevrolet were beautiful shiny leather benches. Yuri really liked that part of the interior. He said so as he scooted close to Otabek, legs stretched on the other side of the bench, and squeezed his thigh. “I really would’ve blown you,” he said. His hand rubbed down toward Otabek’s knee and back up.

“I can’t really do that kind of stuff in public. You’re welcomed to blowing me back home, though.”

“Hmph.” Yuri’s hand traveled over to Otabek’s pants’ button. “You ever get recognized on the streets?”

Otabek gripped the steering wheel. “Yeah, I do.” He felt Yuri’s on the zipper of his jeans. “Uh, they call me the h-”

“Hero of Kazakhstan? I read that.”

Otabek smiled.

“Why do they call you that?” His hand slipped in, over Otabek’s clothed penis.

“Uh… I guess maybe,” Otabek swallowed. “Some people get rich and forget where they came from. I really like… giving back.”

Yuri’s skilled hand pulled out the erection forming in Otabek’s underwear. Otabek stared at the road and tried hard to focus, but he could see Yuri licking his hand in his peripheral vision. It came back down wet on his dick rubbing carefully over the tip. “You’re a very charitable man, then?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hmm. That’s pretty hot.”

“Charity?”

“No,” Yuri’s hand slipped down and then up until he formed a slow pace. “You focusing extra hard because I’m jerking you off.”

Otabek was barely able to let out a chuckle.

Yuri scooted closer to him. His tongue connected with Otabek’s jaw and dragged itself up until it flicked at his earlobe. “Want me to taste it?”

Otabek exhaled harshly. “Yuri, you can’t do this while I’m driving.”

Yuri’s hand squeezed gently and his teeth bit the earlobe. “You’re no fun, Beka,” Yuri whined.

“I’m… not a great driver. It’s dangerous.”

“Would you let me jerk you off on your bike?” His lips found their way to Otabek’s neck.

“Not while we were on the road.”

Yuri groaned against his neck. “So boring,” he said and picked up his pace.

“ _Yuri_.” Otabek shifted in his seat. He silently disagreed with Yuri. He wasn’t as boring as he once was, not since he brought Yuri into his life.

The ice cream shop wasn’t very far from his loft, so Otabek pulled up to his garage not long after. He fumbled around for the garage door remote before he was able to actually get the door open. Once inside the safety and privacy of his garage, Otabek finally indulged in the slender hand around him. However, it only lasted a couple minute before Otabek stopped him.

“What’s wrong now?” Yuri asked.

Otabek pulled him close and pressed their lips together. “Nothing. I’m just gonna fuck you again. But I wanna take my time this time.”

Yuri bit his lip and grinned. “Good. But you’re gonna have to be a little more gentle with me this time, Beka. I haven’t fully recovered.”

“Don’t worry, I will be.”

When they got back inside of the loft, Otabek did take his time. He made sure to undress Yuri slowly and carefully. He took pleasure in covering almost every part of Yuri with kisses and gentle bites. It took all his self control to lick very slow circles over his pink nipples then, after a trail of barely there kisses, have his tongue drag slow over his cock. After a while, he directed Yuri to get on all fours on his couch. This time he gave up a little control, too excited over Yuri’s ass to let his tongue lick slow. It swiped over and around the opening and then it darted in and out of him while Yuri whimpered. But Otabek’s hands did still squeeze softly over the pale flesh before him. He was content in rimming him and only stopped when Yuri begged him for real preparation.

“I wanna watch you do it,” Otabek said, licking a long stroke over Yuri’s bottom.

With a shaky breath Yuri responded, “Okay.”

Otabek planted a kiss onto his bottom then handed him a small bottle of lubricant, which he kept under the couch for any time the two of them didn’t make it up the stairs. He stood on his knees behind Yuri and watched as he massaged a lubed finger over his entrance. Yuri let his upper body lean down onto the couch and his lower half poke upward in the air. The sight of him like this, and with his long fingers pushing themselves in slow and deep, almost made Otabek swoon.

Otabek wrapped his hand around himself and matched his pace with Yuri’s. He leaned his head down to lick one of Yuri’s cheeks again. It gave him a close up view of the penetration. Slippery, shiny knuckles appearing and then disappearing into the tight, pink opening. Yuri exhaled when Otabek’s licks turned into a bite. It was almost enough for Otabek to just watch Yuri prep himself. But he soon grew envious of those fingers, and he pulled them away.

Otabek lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance and rested the tip of his dick up against it. His hands found their way to the succulent cheeks on the sides of it. With a gentle squeeze of his cheeks he slipped himself inside of Yuri, simultaneously groaning with him until there was no more Otabek had left to give. He went slow at first, carefully pulling almost all the way out and inching himself all the way back in. Beneath him, the Ice Tiger purred each time. Strands of hair had fallen over his face and Otabek leaned over to push them away.

“M-more, Beka,” he said, just above a whisper.

Otabek didn’t gradually increase his speed this time. He held tight onto Yuri’s ass when he came back up and harshly plunged himself deep inside of him. Yuri’s eyelids flew open and his eyes rolled backward as Otabek fucked him hard into the couch. Yuri quickly became loud, with his lips spread an inch apart and the corner of his mouth curved slightly into a half smile. It was delicious to see him so satisfied.

Soon Yuri’s hair managed to spread itself like a blanket over his face, and that wasn’t ideal at all. Otabek wrapped an arm underneath him and pressed his hand against his chest. “Up, Yuri,” he said, pulling his body toward himself. Yuri obeyed and pressed his own hands into the arm of the couch. But it wasn’t enough for Otabek. He grabbed onto Yuri’s hair, wrapped it around his hand once, and pulled. With a whimper Yuri’s body came back closer, head right by Otabek‘s. “I want you close,” Otabek murmured.

Yuri hummed in response.

Otabek’s thrusts came in harder, his grip on Yuri’s hip tighter. “Does it feel okay?” he asked, in between his panting.

Yuri nodded.

“Doesn’t hurt?”

Yuri grinned and bit his lip. “A little.”

Otabek let out a short moan. “Need me to stop?”

Yuri shook his head. “Nuh uh. You could go harder.”

Otabek exhaled. He released his grip on Yuri’s hair and Yuri fell forward, his hands landing on the arm of the couch once more. Otabek didn’t want to hurt him so he didn’t fuck him as hard as he could. But he made do with massaging his fingers into Yuri’s ass again and licking the milky white skin of his back.

Otabek was too close at this point, but he kept going. Squeezing the handfuls of Yuri’s ass in his hands, he so desperately pictured the aftermath of cumming inside of him. It pushed him closer and closer until he pulled out and immediately released onto Yuri’s back with a loud grunt, stroking his cock fast to ride out the orgasm.

Yuri was panting beneath it all. His head hanging low with his beautiful hair off his shoulder. “Clean me up already,” he said. “So I can turn around and finish, too.”

Otabek looked at the mess he made. Some of his cum puddled into the dip of Yuri’s lower back, while the rest stood as a couple spurts surrounding it. He liked it where it was for that moment. “No,” he said. He spread Yuri’s legs apart and slipped his head beneath him. He turned over to catch Yuri’s eyes way above him. “Fuck my mouth,” he said.

“Fuck,” Yuri exhaled. He pushed his hips forward into Otabek’s open mouth. He thrust slowly at first, giving Otabek’s gag reflex a chance. But when Otabek slipped a finger inside of him he threw caution to the wind. Otabek gagged a few times but it almost felt like he had a second orgasm once Yuri came inside of his mouth. What was a little bit of gagging compared to that?

With a final sigh Yuri pushed himself back and sat his full weight onto Otabek’s chest, making the latter exhale. “You’re heavier than you look,” Otabek said, his arm raised up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Yuri smiled down at him. He reached for Otabek’s discarded shirt on the floor to wipe his back and then dropped it on Otabek’s face once he was done. Grabbing onto Yuri’s legs Otabek shot up and knocked him onto his back. He leaned over him and tickled over his sides. “Quit it!” Yuri exclaimed through laughter. His hands latched onto Otabek’s arms but he was powerless still.

But catching a glimpse of the perfect teeth inside of Yuri’s mouth, Otabek stopped. He pulled out his legs from underneath him and kissed him. Yuri still laughed softly through the kiss.

\---------------

Yuri was straddling Otabek on the couch when it was time for him to go. He reached for his pants at the other end of the couch and pulled his phone out of them. “Looks like we’re running out of time,” he said, once the screen lit up.

Otabek frowned. “Already?”

Yuri chuckled quietly. “Make our appointment longer next time.”

Otabek gazed into a softened expression that mesmerized him. This was only his second time seeing Yuri so soft. Two appointments in a row. And dammit, he didn’t want him to leave. There was comfort in his body heat. Pleasure in the way that he was able to make him melt through his fingers. He wanted to keep him close. He wanted him to stay for weeks at a time. He wanted to show him happiness that he knew only he could show him. He knew he could treat him to anything he’d ever want. He could-

“ _What?_ ”

Otabek snapped out of his short daze. “Hm?”

“What are you thinking about? Why are you staring at me this time? I’m not even being sexy, so it’s kind of creepy.”

Otabek chuckled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was just wondering…” Otabek’s hands rubbed up Yuri’s back. “If you had any appointments for the rest of the night?"

Yuri shook his head.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"I only have night shifts at the ice rink on Mondays now. No appointments."

"What if I called Prima and told her I changed my mind and that I wanted you to spend the night?"

Yuri smiled and ran his fingers through Otabek's hair. "It doesn't work that way, Beka."

"I don't want you to go." It was a simple and honest response. But it meant so much more than Otabek lead on. 

Yuri smiled. He wrapped his arms over Otabek's shoulders and leaned in for a hug. He let his arms encircle themselves around Yuri's slim waist and took in his addictive scent. They’d never really hugged before, and so it felt like something beyond the sexual intimacy that they had already experienced with each other. Yuri was a little bit taller than Otabek, his limbs rather lanky at times, but he fit so well inside of Otabek’s arms. It wasn’t fair to have to let go.

“Hey,” Otabek started, in an attempt to keep Yuri a little bit longer. “What were you going to tell me before you left last time?" He pulled his head back to catch those beautiful turquoise eyes. 

"Not important."

Otabek hugged him tighter, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his pale neck. "Tell me... Yurachka."

Yuri stiffened in Otabek's arms, but he pulled back with a small smile. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Not important," Otabek smiled.

Yuri rolled his eyes but continued to smile. He pulled an arm from around Otabek’s neck to rub his thumb on Otabek's cheek. "My grandpa called me that."

Otabek‘s smile left him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." He leaned forward and kissed Otabek briefly. “You say it so cute.”

“Do I?”

Yuri nodded and smiled once more. "But I have to go now." He lifted himself from Otabek’s lap and took his time dressing himself.

Otabek finally gave Yuri his money at the door. He reluctantly kissed him goodbye and watched him walk toward the sidewalk. But before he got far, Yuri turned around.

“You should maybe come by the skating rink tomorrow,” he said, slowly walking backward. “I mean if you can. It won’t be busy tomorrow night, that‘s why I chose to work on Mondays. I work alone and I close alone. We can skate.”

Otabek grinned. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Cool… I’ll see you then.” Yuri turned back around and walked off.

Otabek watched him until he saw him hail a taxi at the end of the street. He almost tried to deny the giddy feeling he felt inside. But he couldn’t wait for the next night.

\---------------

Otabek was on his way to the rink at about the same time as he had gotten there his first time. But just before the ice rink he saw the same man he saw the very last time he came by. Only this time, the man glared at him. He didn’t realize how close he was getting until they roughly knocked shoulders. They both turned at the same time but the other man spoke first. “You better watch what you’re fuckin’ doin’,” he grumbled.

“Just keep walking,” Otabek responded, sternly, not about to let it ruin his night. 

The man cut his eyes at him and walked off. He had an accent that he recognized but his face was still unfamiliar. So he remained unimportant.

Once he was finally inside, Otabek caught Yuri walking out of the backroom. His face was flushed pink and he cleared his throat before he greeted him. “Could you lock the front doors and turn over the sign for me?” he asked. “I’ll go get some skates.”

Otabek did as he was told and waited for Yuri. He took a little longer than expected but came back out with the skates nonetheless. They quietly put on their skates together in the locker room. Yuri was much quieter than usual. “Are you feeling okay?” Otabek asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, pulling his laces too tight.

Otabek wanted to mention the guy from outside but he held back. Tonight was going to be stress-free and positive. He had to take advantage of Yuri inviting him to hang out. Nothing was allowed to bother either of them. He headed toward the rink and Yuri followed behind. “Want me to show you a few things?” Otabek asked him.

Yuri grinned and it comforted Otabek to see him do so. “Want _me_ to show you a few things?”

“What can you do?”

“I can spin and I can jump in the air like you can, but I’m not doing anything in any of those flashy outfits.”

Otabek smiled at his lack of knowledge about figure skating terms. “Fine. Show me what you’ve got.”

Otabek leaned over the boards as he watched Yuri skate onward rather gracefully. At first leisurely moving around the ice, but then completely surprising Otabek when he did a wide spin on the ice and then jumped up into a triple toe loop. He landed a little sloppily but it was clear that he was no amateur. His long legs continued to glide over the ice smoothly until he decided to show Otabek that he could do a sit spin and then get up into a camel spin then straight into a half Biellmann. Otabek’s jaw dropped. He figured Yuri was all talk but there weren’t many male figure skaters that could do a half Biellmann. Yuri knew exactly what he was doing and he looked ethereal doing it. Completely elegant in his form fitting sweatpants and high neck t-shirt. 

With a smirk on his face that was all too knowing, Yuri skated toward Otabek and stopped himself right before the boards. “Gold medal?” he asked.

Otabek laughed. “Yeah. You… you'd be an incredible figure skater, Yuri.”

Yuri smiled. "Maybe in another universe."

Otabek entered the rink and leaned up against the boards with him. "I didn’t even think you knew how to skate.”

"Of course I know how to skate, глупый." Yuri crossed his arms to the side of him. "And you know what, you're not the only skater I personally know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who else do you know?"

"Viktor Nikiforov and his wife Yuuri Katsuki."

Otabek peered at him. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were ice skating legends that married each other. They had retired together the year before Otabek won his gold medal. "And how do you know them?"

"Viktor's coach was married to Prima and Prima was my ballet instructor-”

“Your what?”

“You know I’m into ballet.”

“But she was your instructor?”

Yuri snorted. “Yeah. She used to be my instructor for years. Then I walked in on her having a meeting with one of the guys and it was pretty clear what they were talking about. So when she was done I just asked her if she thought I could be an escort.”

“And she just accepted you? Even as her student?”

“No,” Yuri smiled. “She laughed at me. I was nineteen but she still called me a child and said that I wasn’t mature enough for something like that. Then I just kept bothering her about it for a few months, and when I turned twenty she gave in. Of course, she said she couldn‘t be my instructor anymore if I really wanted to do it.”

“So escorting over ballet, then? What made you so interested?”

“Getting paid to have sex.” There was no thought that went into his response.

Otabek smiled.

“Well, anyway,” Yuri leaned against the boards with Otabek, their arms almost pressing against each other. “Back to why I’m better than you at skating: Viktor decided to teach me some things.”

“That’s extremely lucky of you.”

Yuri shrugged. “At first I actually thought he was hitting on me but he's just very friendly."

"That man only has eyes for one Yuuri."

"Ugh," Yuri rolled his eyes. "I know. They're gross." 

"I think they're kind of sweet."

"That's because you don't know them personally. They visit here every so often to see Yuuko and her family. Yuuri and Yuuko are childhood friends or something.”

"Small world."

Yuri shrugged.

"How do you know them but you didn't recognize me before? I've been on the podium with both of them."

"I don't follow what those idiots do."

Otabek chuckled. "Did Viktor teach you anything else?”

"Well, I caught them fucking here once-"

Otabek's mouth dropped.

"-and that taught me that you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, because they were kind of hot. Also something like death spinning?"

Otabek laughed. He probably meant a death drop spin.

Yuri smirked. "Yuuri is a loud one, you know. He just lets it all out."

Otabek's hand covered half of his face but he still smiled. "Um, anyway, back to the skating,” he said. He didn’t want to get any inappropriate thoughts in his head. Tonight was just about innocently skating with Yuri. “ _Skating_. Practicing all that didn't interest you to do something more?"

Yuri shook his head. "I had other plans." His eyes roved over Otabek until they locked eyes again. Yuri smirked and skated off once more. Otabek couldn't tell if that look was flirty or not. But he shoved the thought out of his mind before it could interrupt the night. It didn’t surprise him that the first mention of sex had already stained his mind.

The two of them skated around the ice some more. Otabek attempted to convince Yuri to let him hoist him up into the air while he skated but Yuri wasn’t having any of it. But after a while Yuri told Otabek that he remembered something else and showed him a split jump, and just seeing Yuri complete it tired him out. Afterward, he skated back to the boards to take a rest and watched Yuri for a while. His moves on the ice were both graceful and rough, but that didn’t come as a surprise. 

When Yuri seemed to have had enough, he skated with force toward Otabek and accidentally trapped him between the boards and himself when he abruptly stopped. But then it didn't seem so accidental when he realized that their bodies were only a couple inches apart.

"Sorry," Yuri said with a small smile.

Otabek only leaned his head back slightly but it didn't matter because their bodies were still too close. "I thought Viktor only showed you a few spins. I could never even do a jump like that." 

"He taught me a lot," he smiled. "And... I know I'm good."

Otabek chuckled. "How charming."

Yuri's eyes roved over Otabek's face like before. The delicacy of his expression contrasted with the harshness in his eyes. He wanted something. His head leaned in until his lips were irresistibly close to Otabek's.

And Otabek froze for a moment. So much for innocent skating. "I haven't paid you for anything,” he said. It wasn‘t that he didn‘t want to do anything past friendly with him. It was just that he was sure this was inappropriate for Yuri’s standards. It didn’t matter to him that Yuri was initiating it. When Yuri wasn’t working, they were just friends. Flirty friends, maybe, but still just friends. He had to keep reminding himself that no matter how much he wanted to forget it because if he did forget it, Yuri would probably stop seeing him. “I only came here to skate."

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Yuri asked. Otabek didn't answer. He couldn't. Yuri didn't let him. Yuri's tongue dragged itself from Otabek's bottom lip up to his top lip until it lifted and dropped. After only a couple seconds he backed away slowly and exited the rink.

Otabek released a breath that he hadn't even realize he was holding in. An overcast of confusion clouded his mind. Maybe it _was_ okay to do this if Yuri was the one initiating it. He followed Yuri into the locker room and found him removing his skates. He sat on the same bench as him but the two didn't speak. Their shoulders bumped, their knees knocked and each time temptation burned through Otabek's fingertips. Yuri changed into his shoes first, and he just sat there watching Otabek. Somewhere in the back of Otabek’s mind he knew that he was doing everything at a normal pace, but his limbs still felt like taffy.

Finally, once he was done, Yuri grabbed each pair of skates and headed out. It was the first time that Otabek didn't watch Yuri's butt as he walked away. This time he watched the back of his pretty head because he couldn't understand what was going on inside of it. Otabek had obeyed most of Yuri's rules and he knew that intimacy outside of an appointment was forbidden... until now? Was this Yuri’s plan the entire time?

"Beka! You coming out or what? We should get going!" Yuri called out from the front desk.

Otabek sighed and walked out. His mind was fuzzy and the insides of his stomach were being tickled by too many emotions. He almost didn't know how to walk right anymore. He met Yuri back at the front counter with a small, nervous half-smile.

The two stared at each other briefly. Dark eyes against bright eyes. But then Yuri rolled his. "You're a fuckin' idiot, Beka," he said just before yanking Otabek close.

Instinct and lust finally took over when their lips met. Things suddenly made sense to Otabek again, for the time being, anyway. Everything was quick and aggressive, almost vicious, as if the two men were ravenous for each other's bodies. Yuri bit and clawed at Otabek's skin while Otabek provided him with unforgiving thrusts. Papers fluttered and pens fell onto the floor as they fucked on the very counter that Yuri and Yuuko worked on. When it was all over Otabek couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. But this time it was Yuri who looked like he felt awkward.

Otabek waited by him as he locked up the front doors. When they said their goodbyes, he watched him pull on his hood and walk in the opposite direction but then stop. He turned halfway and exclaimed, "Hey, Beka!"

"Yeah?" Otabek answered immediately.

Yuri's side was facing him, almost as if he didn't want to look at him. He could only see the blond hair coming out of his hood. "You should come skate again tomorrow."

Otabek grinned. "I will."

Yuri nodded, then turned back and kept walking.

At home, Otabek smiled as he counted the bruises and marks on his body, hoping that he didn’t leave any on Yuri. But would it have mattered if he did? If he got suspended again would Yuri let him see him?

There was no skating the next night. They didn’t make it into the ice rink. Otabek had dropped to his knees as soon as Yuri sat down to get his ice skates on. Yuri told him he was getting better at giving head and then Otabek fucked him over the bench. It was almost perfect. This was what Otabek wanted. He wanted to see Yuri everyday. He wanted Yuri to want to see him, too. He wanted Yuri to forget about money and time limits and bruises. He liked him. Much more than just an escort. Then…

"We can't do this again, Otabek."

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows. He was buttoning his pants and Yuri was picking up their skates.

"Shit,” Yuri started again. “Don't look so upset. This is inappropriate, okay? It's my fault, I know that. But, no more."

“But Yuri-”

“I can’t, Otabek.”

Otabek took a step forward but Yuri placed his hand firmly on his chest. “Yuri,” Otabek spoke anyway. “I could make this work for us.”

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “You need to leave.”

“Yu-”

“ _Leave_ ,” Yuri said, much more firmly. 

Otabek sighed but discontinued his protest. He walked out without another word. On his way home he couldn’t figure out the moment that it all went wrong. Yuri was the one that started this and he definitely enjoyed himself. He couldn’t have been just another client after those three days. Yuri had to be in denial. It wasn’t fair. They shared something different, more personal. In his own way Yuri showed that he was okay with being more personal. But now they had to return back to their previous ways. Back to just escort and client. But maybe it was really Otabek’s fault for being too greedy and not stopping Yuri when he latched onto him. That was too difficult to do, though. Yuri felt like home, he didn’t feel lost whenever he was with him, he was exactly where he belonged. Otabek was tempted to turn around and explain this to Yuri. But he didn’t want to upset him any further. He would have to tell him next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow my side blog cashryley.tumblr.com !


	7. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek learns more about Yuri's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter here! Really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Someone incredibly talented created some art partially inspired by this fic! Check it out here: http://tinyurl.com/y95p5qur

Otabek’s first girlfriend was Aidana Sagatova. Her breasts were large for her age and all the boys in Otabek’s class envied him. In fact, it was the only reason Otabek agreed to date her; he appreciated feeling like the cool guy during his first year of high school. Nonetheless he was still attracted to her. Aidana had pretty black hair that she always wore in a thick braid. Her eyes were dark brown, cheekbones strong, and lips full and elegant. All things that Otabek tried to focus on when she gave him head.

Aidana wasn’t good at oral sex, not like the other girls that he’d experienced. Somehow she always made it hurt, but she always wanted to practice. The two of them used to argue a lot about it. Otabek wanted to have vaginal intercourse but Aidana didn’t want to because she said she was saving herself for marriage. He would tell her that he didn’t like her techniques but each time she would tell him that she would try something new. She ended up breaking up with him, though, underneath the bleachers in the gymnasium. She seemed to have realized that the only reason he orgasmed that time was because he was staring at their muscular gym teacher though the bleachers.

Their breakup started many rumors. For example, the most popular one was that Aidana walked in on Otabek masturbating to their gym teacher under the bleachers. It was infuriating, especially when no one gave him a chance to defend himself. Otabek lost a couple of friends over the rumors, too. But none of his high school experience bothered him very much because he won every fight that he was pulled into. Plus, having less friends allowed him to focus on figure skating much more.

This was how he met Sanjar Vilani, the rink owner’s son. Sanjar looked younger than he was, but it was probably because of how immature he was, too. He would always laugh obnoxiously whenever Otabek fell on the ice or loudly pointing out what looked yonic and what looked phallic. One afternoon, Otabek’s coach had left the rink after practice and Otabek stayed to practice a little bit more on his own, mainly to avoid homework. Sanjar was lingering as usual. After only half an hour, when he got tired of feeling Sanjar’s eyes on him, Otabek exited the rink.

“Hey, Beka,” Sanjar called out, walking over to the bench that Otabek was sitting on. He was half done with eating a banana.

“I told you not to call me that,” Otabek grumbled. He didn’t look up at him and only focused on getting his skates off.

“You ever wonder if the person who discovered bananas thought that the tree was growing penises?”

Otabek rolled his eyes, but it wasn‘t the stupidest thing that had come out of Sanjar‘s mouth. “Shut up.”

“You’d know about that, though.”

Otabek finally turned to look at him. “What?”

“You would know about penises.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You have sex with men, don’t you?”

“Who told you that?”

“It doesn’t matter who told me. You’re gay, right?”

Otabek stood up from his seat with only his socks on. He stepped closer to Sanjar, ready to throw the first punch. “I’m not.”

Fear flashed through Sanjar’s eyes and he backed away slightly. “So… women, too? You like men and women?”

Otabek gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. “San-”

Sanjar raised his hands in surrender. “I do, too! I’m bisexual.”

Otabek stared at him. “You’re not funny. You’re just a-”

Though it wasn’t consensual at the moment, Sanjar was the first boy Otabek had ever shared a kiss with. Sanjar pulled Otabek close and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. It earned him a hard punch on the cheek right away. Then Otabek ran home holding his sneakers in hand. He still had practice after school the next day, but didn’t see Sanjar until he quietly came over to him when Otabek was done with his coach.

At first he only silently sat next to him while Otabek rested and drank from his water bottle. Otabek tried to ignore him and almost did so successfully, but when he got up to get back on the ice Sanjar grabbed onto his wrist.

“Beka, wait.”

“Didn’t I tell you-”

Sanjar quickly let go. “Otabek. I’m sorry.”

Otabek turned fully to look at him. Sanjar‘s cheek was still a little bit red from the previous day. “Whatever,” he shrugged. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Do you wanna be boyfriends?”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s not like I want to have sex with you. We can just kiss. We don’t have to tell anyone or like, hold hands or anything.”

Otabek wasn’t sure what he would get out of saying yes to Sanjar, but he said it anyway. And so Otabek’s first boyfriend was Sanjar Vilani. Their relationship consisted of secret kisses before and after Otabek’s practices, Sanjar running to him with water bottles and telling him how great he was doing, and Otabek trying to talk him into having sex with him. Sanjar wasn’t interested in having sex and constantly had to move Otabek’s hand away from his lower half whenever they kissed deeper. It was all short lived, however, because Otabek moved away from Almaty to start his career soon after.

Otabek didn’t have any other partners after that. His life became too busy. One night stands became more useful to him. He did go on a few dates with a female figure skater once. Sara Crispino was her name. But on their dates, all she would ever talk about was how she had to protect her twin brother from groupies and spiteful women, which, in her opinion, seemed to be _all_ women.

But Otabek was ready to have a partner again. Better yet, he just wanted Yuri to be his boyfriend. He wanted to treat him like the king he thought himself to be, wanted to see him smile constantly, wanted to give him everything. Yuri hadn’t been the easiest person to talk to about emotions, and Otabek wasn’t always the best with words, so it was going to be difficult for him to express what he was feeling. But it was something that he had to do.

It was only a few days after their last appointment when Otabek was on his way to a new one, roses in hand. But when he got to the hallway before Yuri’s apartment, he heard yelling. Expletives clear as day coming from Yuri’s deep voice. He gripped the bouquet of yellow roses in his hand and marched over.

“Fuck you and get out!” Yuri shouted.

“Just fucking listen to me!” Another deep voice shouted back, closest to the door.

Otabek tried turning the knob but it was locked. So he tried for the doorbell instead, pressing the button four times. The door opened immediately. Then _he_ appeared. The man from the other night, the man with the thick eyebrows and the bad attitude.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked. The door was only opened enough to see his body.

“Who the fuck are _you_?”

The man glanced at the flowers in Otabek’s hands. “The fuck are the flowers for?”

“I’m here to see Yuri, not you.”

One of the man’s thick eyebrows raised. “ _Yuri_?”

“Get the hell out already, J.J.!” Yuri yelled from inside the apartment.

J.J.. Finally the pieces came together in Otabek’s mind. J.J. as in Jean-Jacques Leroy. He was a front man lead singer of a popular Canadian rock band. Otabek never really liked his music and now he had an even bigger reason not to like it.

J.J. opened the door wider and Otabek saw Yuri sitting on the couch, staring at the Canadian. J.J. leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. “Are you his boyfriend or just another John?”

“I’m a friend.”

“Bringing him fucking roses?”

Otabek didn’t see him get up from his seat but Yuri pushed J.J. forward. Otabek moved back quickly to avoid catching him, but he didn’t even come close to falling. Out of the apartment now, J.J. turned toward Yuri to try to speak but was interrupted by more yelling.

“Don’t fucking come back! Leave me alone!” Yuri was red faced. “If you don’t start walking I’m calling security.”

“You know what, fine. Fuck you, too, then, Plisetsky,” J.J. scowled. “Can’t say that I didn’t try.”

Yuri’s jaw clenched and he balled up his fingers into fists. Otabek moved forward and stretched his arm out over Yuri’s chest. “Come on,” he said, quietly.

Finally, J.J. turned away and headed for the stairwell.

Yuri reentered his apartment and Otabek followed him, making sure to lock the door behind him. There was a crunch beneath his shoes and when he looked down he noticed glass scattered on the floor. “Yuri, did he hurt you?”

Yuri sighed and plopped himself on his couch. “I threw a glass at him… too bad he ducked.”

“Where’s your cat?”

“She’s in her crate.”

“I’ll clean this up then.” Otabek set the bouquet of roses on the kitchen counter. As he picked up the largest shards first, he kept glancing at Yuri. His face was buried in his hands and his hair hanging at the sides. He was clearly distraught over his visitor. So as quickly as he could, Otabek finished cleaning up the mess with a damp paper towel. After he’d washed his hands he walked over to Yuri, who hadn’t moved his position.

Otabek wasn’t sure how Yuri liked to be consoled or if he liked it at all. “Are you okay?”

Yuri shook his head. Then slowly lifted it from his hands. His eyes were puffy; exhausted. His nose and cheeks pink. He parted his lips but no words came out. Instead he sighed.

“Who… who was he?”

“How do you want to do it today?” Yuri asked, completely ignoring Otabek’s question. “Here, on the bed, shower?”

“I don’t want to have sex with you yet. Maybe we should talk about what happened first.”

“No.”

“Just tell me who he was at least.”

Yuri shrugged. His eyes rolled downward and fixated onto the floor. “Just an old client.”

“Really… a possessive one then.”

Yuri didn’t answer.

“He knew your name, too, then, huh?” Otabek said. He turned around and walked into the kitchen to place the roses inside a vase.

Yuri still didn’t answer.

“He called you, ‘Plisetsky.’ Is that your last name?”

More silence. 

Finally, Otabek set the vase full of roses on the small dining table. “He’s pretty young,” Otabek smiled meekly. “I thought I was the only young guy you saw.”

Yuri finally looked at Otabek again, only to make a face at him, then roll his eyes. “You should just go,” he said, with a shake of his head. “I’m not in the mood to fuck you.”

“I just got here, Yuri.” Otabek walked over and sat next to him. “We don’t have to have sex at all.”

Yuri grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialed a number.

“Я отменяю сегодня,” he said into it after a while. “Да… J.J. подошел к моему дому… Да. Он беспокоил меня пару недель. Но он не вернется… Не напоминай мне. Я знаю, что я делаю… Мне не нужна еще одна лекция. Пошел ты!” Yuri tapped on his phone and then tossed it to the other end of the couch.

“Is everything-”

“You can go now. I cancelled. Reschedule for the weekend or something.” Yuri ran his hand through his hair and leaned back onto the couch.

“I’ll stay,” Otabek said.

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will.”

“For what?”

“Well… it looks like you need someone to talk to… or at.”

Yuri sighed.

“So…”

Yuri stared ahead and went quiet again.

“Wh-”

“I let things go too far with him.”

Otabek scooted closer, too eager to learn more about the Russian Fairy. “What do you mean?” 

Yuri licked his lips. He was silent for a few moments, eyes fixated on the floor again. Then, with a sigh, “J.J. is my ex-boyfriend.”

Otabek stared at him, confused at his response. “Your what?”

“Ex-boyfriend.”

“Your ex-boyfriend.”

“That’s what I said.”

“But you just said he was your client.”

“He _was_ , Otabek. That’s how I met him.”

Otabek sat back onto the couch, too. He tried to take in and process the information that he had just received but it just didn’t make sense to him. Yuri was _professional_. He wouldn’t date a client _for real_. Then a quick thought flashed in his mind: _What did he have that I don’t?_

“I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t talk about him. He was a stupid mistake… just go.”

“Uh-no.” Otabek sat up once more and rested his hand on Yuri‘s knee. “I think you should talk about him.”

Yuri rubbed his neck. “You’re pissing me off.”

“I don’t care… have you eaten yet?”

Yuri shook his head.

“I can make you pirozhkis… as long as you’ve got the ingredients.”

Yuri glanced at Otabek. “I do.”

Otabek smiled. “Good. Come to the kitchen with me.” He pulled Yuri with him into the kitchen. Yuri only sat on the counter and was very little help to Otabek who scrambled to gather all the ingredients in an unfamiliar kitchen.

While Otabek heated up the ground beef and stirred it about, he turned his head toward Yuri. “Tell me about him.”

“I don’t want to.”

Otabek looked back at the pan before him. He turned over the bits of beef so the raw side could brown next. “It’ll make you feel better,” he said.

Yuri sighed. “Fine.”

Otabek glanced at him and smiled at his quick surrender.

“His band was celebrating an album release… they hired some escorts and dancers… I don’t want to…,” Yuri sighed again. “Some of the dancers were girls and I was dancing with them for a while. There’s only one gay guy in their group and G was in his lap.”

“Who’s G?”

“Just another guy that works for Prima. He’s older but still popular and more expensive than most. He practically oozes sex even off the job. He got scooped up as soon as we got there and I didn’t really get much attention. I mean, I didn’t care though, I was still getting paid and I was having fun. Um, J.J. kept looking at me from far, though… until he finally came up to the girl I was dancing with and asked her if he could cut in. So we danced a bit.

“After rubbing up on him the right way he pulled me into the bathroom. We had sex and he was… I don’t know. Charming and confident. He asked for my number and I didn’t think twice. I just gave it. It was stupid of me. So fucking stupid. He was going to be in town for a while longer so he took me out a lot. He was as cheesy as he was cocky. But I liked him. Before he left to go on tour, he asked me if I could handle a long distance relationship and I thought I could. So we became boyfriends…”

Otabek stirred the ground beef until he was sure that it was fully cooked. He moved the pan over to the sink and pressed the lid against it to drain the water but not let any meat fall out. “How long were you guys together?”

“Eight months… or something. It’s complicated.”

“Wow.” Otabek brought the pan back to the stove and began stirring in seasonings along with chopped onions. “That’s a decent amount of time. So was it the long distance that didn’t work out?”

“Partially. He was really bad at keeping in contact with me. Sometimes… uh…”

Otabek turned to look at Yuri, still stirring the beef. “Sometimes what?”

“I feel stupid. _This_ is stupid. You’re just being nosy.”

“If you’re really that bothered-”

“Just don’t judge me.”

Otabek shook his head. “Yuri, I w-”

“I was patient. I don’t date. I didn’t know what was right or wrong in a relationship. I didn’t realize that… I didn’t know that I was being neglected. I just thought he was busy or tired.” Yuri paused briefly. “Sometimes the best I could get was reading about him in tabloids and blogs.”

“Did he _ever_ talk to you when he was away?”

“Yeah. But sometimes we’d go weeks without talking.”

Otabek looked back at the pan to see that the onions in the beef were ready now. He placed the pan of ground beef to the side and brought a saucepan over the heat. He poured in the milk first. “Keep going, Yuri,” he said. Then, as Yuri spoke, he cracked in three eggs and slowly whisked them inside the milk.

“I can‘t really remember how far into our relationship we were when it happened, maybe a few months had passed, but since I looked at those blogs and tabloids when he was away…,” Yuri briefly paused once more. “I started seeing him with different women. Kissing them, even.”

Otabek looked at Yuri. There was only melancholy in his face. “He cheated on you?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shrugged. “It didn’t bother me at first. At the time, we hadn’t seen each other in a while and I mean… I fuck different men for a living. It was… I dunno, fair. Then he came to visit me. He had some business here or something. So it was convenient. I let him stay here for a couple weeks. It was really nice. We didn’t talk about the women, we were just happy to see each other. He even met my grandpa.”

Otabek held his tongue on that detail. He remembered Yuri first saying that his grandfather had already passed before he became an escort. Then he remembered at the ice rink, instead of saying that he began escorting because of his grandfather‘s hospital expenses and funeral fees, he became an escort just because he wanted to. But this wasn’t the time to interrupt Yuri. Otabek stirred in the rest of the ingredients and let his thoughts slip away as Yuri continued his story. 

“But he didn’t like that I had to work. So he asked me to quit. I got angry very quickly and yelled about the tabloids and the blogs and how embarrassing it was for me to see. Then he said that I was overreacting because they were just kisses. Which is fucking bullshit,” Yuri’s voice cracked at the expletive.

Otabek glanced at Yuri at first. But then he turned off the stove and had to walk over to him. Yuri’s head was hanging low, but his face was visibly pink. “Are you okay?” Otabek asked him.

“You’re an asshole for making me do this.”

“I’m not making you do anything. You can stop if it’s really hurting you.”

Yuri lifted his head. His eyes were glazed. “We argued about my job a lot. I thought it was all my fault that he was cheating on me. But he knew what he was getting into when he asked me to be his boyfriend.” Yuri’s voice cracked again and his head dropped. His shoulders twitched and he began to cry quietly.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri and to his surprise, Yuri hugged him back. Otabek slowly rubbed Yuri’s back until Yuri calmed down a bit.

“I…,” Yuri attempted to speak. “He… he was everything to me.”

There was a strange, unfamiliar pang in Otabek’s chest.

“Every time he’d come over I would forgive him but then, by the end of the week or month or whatever the fuck, he would yell because of my work. But I was too stubborn to stop working… and how did I know he was going to stop cheating? How did I know that? How did I know that he wasn‘t using my job as an excuse to be the fucking cheater that he is?” Yuri pulled away from Otabek. His face was red and moist, his hair was sticking to his face. He was still beautiful. “I couldn’t trust him. Near the-… the end… during one of our arguments he started throwing money at me because ‘I must’ve needed it so bad.’ I flipped out and I hit him and I hit him and I didn’t stop until he held me down. And it fucking sucked.” Yuri pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and let out a sob. “It sucked so fucking much.”

Otabek began stroking Yuri’s back once more.

“He told me he was sorry… again.” Yuri dropped his hands. “Then when he had to travel again, my grandpa passed away. And when I asked if he could come to the funeral he literally told me that he didn’t want to be around such negativity. The worst part is my grandpa died thinking that J.J. was a great guy for me. But I still stood with him. I _loved_ him. Then… back in June… I see that it’s news everywhere that J.J.’s engaged. _Engaged_ , Otabek.” Yuri shook his head. “We hadn’t even broken up. And only a couple of days before that we spoke and he told me how much he missed me; how much he wanted to see me. Do you know what it’s like to see someone you’re in love with be with someone else? It’s the worst. It’s the fucking _worst_.” Tears streamed down Yuri’s face again.

Otabek sighed. He couldn’t believe that someone could ever hurt Yuri in this way. He couldn’t believe that anyone would ever neglect him or mistreat him at all. It was the end of July when Otabek had first met Yuri, with it now being early October there was no question as to why Yuri was still broken up over J.J.. Yuri’s distance made sense.

Once the tears slowed their flow Yuri spoke again. “And now, _only now_ he shows up. Says he needs to talk and explain things to me. But I don’t want to talk. I don’t wanna hear him. I don’t wanna see him.”

“Is he still engaged?” Otabek blurted out.

Yuri made a face. “I don’t give a fuck what’s going on with him.”

“Sorry… I was just… I don’t know, I was curious.” Otabek backed away from Yuri. “Um, I’ll finish this.” He returned to the milk mixture on the stove. He picked up the saucepan and placed it next to a large bowl. He poured two cups of flour into the bowl and then added in the mixture. Before he could add in his separate yeast mixture Yuri spoke again.

“You should just leave, Otabek.”

“No. I‘m making you piroshkis,” he said, adding in the yeast mixture and mixing it all together.

“We can’t see each other outside of appointments, I told you that.”

Otabek let go of the bowl and calmly walked back over to Yuri again. He pulled out his bank envelope and placed it beside Yuri. “Then take your money. It’ll all be yours, you don’t have to give Prima her cut.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You can, Yuri. Who’s gonna find out?”

“It’s about the principle.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I don’t want you here!”

“Yuri, please. Yes you do.”

Yuri clenched his jaw. “You don’t know what I want. Get out!”

“Then tell me, what do you want?”

“For you to leave!”

Otabek stepped closer. Hands on either side of him on the counter. “Do you compare me to him?”

Yuri‘s expression changed, almost looking frightened. “What?”

“Do you compare me to J.J.? Do you think I’ll hurt you in the same way that he hurt you?”

Tears welled up in Yuri’s eyes once again. He quickly looked down and hopped off the counter. He tried to shove his way past Otabek but the latter stood his ground.

“Because I won’t, Yuri. I want you to be happy.”

Yuri shoved harder. “I’ll be happy if you fucking leave, Otabek!”

“I know I’m not just another client anymore, Yuri.”

Yuri rubbed his eyes.

“I can help you. I can be there for you-”

“Stop,” Yuri muttered.

Otabek lowered his head to try to meet his downward gaze. “I won’t.”

Yuri met his eyes again. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do know what I’m saying, and Yuri, I didn’t become a gold medalist and business owner by being a quitter.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny.”

Otabek raised his hands as he shrugged. “I’m not trying to be funny.”

Since Otabek’s arms were no longer trapping Yuri, Yuri escaped and went straight for his door. “You can get out now.” He opened up the door and stood by it.

“Yuri…”

Yuri’s foot tapped on the floor. “I need to be alone, Otabek. Just leave me alone.”

Otabek sighed. He glanced at the kitchen and his attempt at piroshkis, then he headed for the door. “I’ll see you again?” He reluctantly asked Yuri.

Yuri stared at the ground, biting his lip, for a few moments not moving an inch, then finally he mumbled. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

Otabek hesitated, unsure about how to respond. He never forced Yuri and he was sure that he could have always declined to see him. He turned away from Yuri, with a sigh, and walked out the door without another word. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome and cause Yuri to hurt him even further. Yuri was difficult… but Otabek wouldn’t give up on him.

\---------------

When Otabek arrived back at his own home it felt emptier than usual. It was still early but he stripped down to his underwear and sank into his bed. The same bed he and Yuri had shared time and time again. He tried not to think about Yuri and grabbed his phone to check emails. But there weren’t any he needed to respond to. For some reason it reminded him of his boyfriend experience with Yuri.

That night Yuri was a sweetheart and he was needy and sexy and a little bit jealous. But during their next appointment Yuri told Otabek that he didn’t know how to be a good boyfriend. Yuri must have thought that what J.J. did to him was his fault. All of it annoyed Otabek. It wasn’t Yuri having an ex-boyfriend that bothered him. It was that Yuri actually dated a client before. A client that was a literal rock star. A client that was a terrible person. A client that was still negatively effecting Yuri. It almost made him sick knowing that Yuri had been treated so poorly. He wished that Yuri would have let him stay. He would let him talk and talk and cry and cry until he couldn’t do either anymore. But he had to give him time.

Otabek’s thoughts transitioned into thinking about what J.J. could have said or done that allowed Yuri to give up his phone number. And what was it about J.J. that made Yuri fall in love? What did J.J. have that _he_ didn’t have? Otabek sighed hard and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. None of it mattered because J.J. was gone for good. At least it seemed so. It wasn’t like he would come back and Yuri would accept him into his home this time and forgive him and…

Otabek needed a distraction. His eyes wandered to a black hoodie on a chair near his bed. It was Yuri’s. He had forgotten to bring it with him to Yuri’s house and give it back to him. He crawled toward it and grabbed it, just to see if it smelled like him. He buried his nose into the chest part and inhaled deeply. It did smell like him. So much so that Otabek kept breathing in the scent and very slowly started to palm himself through his underwear. Yuri was too intoxicating.

Just the scent of him ignited Otabek’s lust. But it wasn’t just lust anymore. He wanted to treat him right. Better than J.J. did. He would see him everyday and buy him gifts. He would cook for him but also take him out to elegant restaurants. He would talk to him and be open with him. He would never cheat on him. He would learn to adjust to Yuri’s occupation, because in the end, he would be the one that Yuri came home to. He would be the one that Yuri would skip protection for. He would be the one that Yuri would get messy for…

Otabek pulled out his half hard dick. His mind was a little fuzzy with racing thoughts, but he picked up his bottle of lube from his nightstand and applied some on the palm of his hand. It wasn’t even close to what Yuri felt like around him, but it was good enough. He continued to breathe in the scent of Yuri through the hoodie as he thought about the time he and Yuri made out with a mouthful of cum. It wasn’t something that Otabek had ever thought about doing but it drove him wild when it happened. But then his mind became curious on its own. He thought about what J.J. must have liked and what Yuri did for him. Yuri lied about why he started escorting and when his grandfather passed away. Why wouldn’t he lie about only going raw with Otabek? Did J.J. also not use protection? Did Yuri let him give him a creampie?

Otabek sighed hard and pushed the thought out of his head. He didn’t want to think about how J.J. was taller than he was and probably much more fit… probably stronger… satisfied Yuri better…

“Ugh!” Otabek groaned. He let his hand drop to the side and tried to clear his thoughts. Yuri was angry at J.J. and had every right to be. They would never have a positive interaction again. There was no use in picturing them having sex or wondering if J.J. had a bigger dick than he did, or if J.J. let Yuri suck him off in a public parking lot because he clearly wasn’t worried about being in the media.

Otabek wrapped his hand around himself again. He had to focus if he wanted to get himself to cum. He started to imagine what today would have been like if that Canadian asshole didn’t come by. He would have told Yuri exactly how he felt about him. Maybe Yuri would have smiled and said something a little mean. But then maybe he would have pushed Otabek onto the couch and been close enough to smell. His hair would have brushed over Otabek’s mouth and Otabek wouldn’t have minded. There would be a new mark on his neck after Yuri was done tasting his neck. Then J.J. would pull him away and kiss him square on the mouth, and Yuri would melt into him

Otabek opened his eyes and stopped his hand. J.J. was _not_ a part of this day dream! He wouldn’t be part of any day dream. He wouldn’t be a part of anything involving Yuri again. Otabek tried thinking about Yuri again, eyes still open and hand starting to move once more. This time, Yuri was on his knees, caressing Otabek’s cock before using his tongue all over it. Otabek’s eyes slipped shut again. Yuri would bob his head over and over with skill and precision, because he already knew Otabek so well. He knew that Otabek went weak when he deep throated him and that he always whimpered when he flicked his tongue over his glans quick enough. Then J.J. would pull Yuri away by his hair and use his mouth without care and Yuri would love it, he would moan and whimper with his mouth full-

“Fuck!” Otabek groaned. He let go of himself and opened his eyes again.

He chose to take a cold shower instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow my blog cashryley.tumblr.com !


	8. Constant Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek tries, in his own way, to tell Yuri how he really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, a lot has gone on since I posted chapter 7. I got a new job, started dating a wonderful girl (who also loves this fic!), lost a few friends, and finished Life is Strange: Before The Storm (if you aren't aware, LiS games are a serious experience). Then the holidays came which made work and my personal life extra busy. But I always came to work on the fic when I could. I definitely do plan on finishing it. But the updates will probably take a while.
> 
> Other than all that, thank you so much for sticking by and hanging around and rereading! I appreciate you all!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Title was originally going to be "Constant Compromise Between Thinking and Breathing." A lyric from the song, "Trouble Sleeping," by Corinne Bailey Rae, but I didn't want the title to be so long. Beautiful song if you'd like to give it a listen!

Yuri was a lot to handle, but Otabek couldn’t understand how anyone could treat him poorly. He was beautiful, but he was also funny and sweet and honest. He was much more valuable than J.J. must have thought. Too valuable for him to just give up on. Their next appointment was only a couple days after the last time they saw each other. It would have been sooner if Yuri hadn’t insisted on needing some time alone.

When Otabek arrived at Yuri’s door, Yuri pretended like nothing had happened. His eyes were bright and his smile welcoming.

Otabek was nervous, though. He gave him a soft smile when he entered his apartment. “How are you doing?” He asked him.

“I’m great.” Yuri’s smile stood the same.

Otabek took out his bank envelope.

“Wait,” Yuri started. “You don’t have to give me any money.”

Otabek smiled a little wider. “Why not?”

“Well, you left your money here last time.”

The smile faded. “I left it because I wanted you to have it.”

“It wasn’t an appointment anymore. I didn’t want it.”

Otabek dropped the envelope onto the dining table. “Well, I’m just gonna leave this here, too, then.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned away toward the kitchen. “Want anything to drink?”

“No.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s elbow. “I just want you.”

Yuri turned back around and sighed. “I don’t like that you know.”

Otabek paused, not expecting the comment. He felt some sort of honor in knowing more about Yuri, but it didn’t feel great that Yuri disliked it.

Yuri‘s eyes kept themselves far from Otabek. “Can you pretend that you don’t know?”

“No,” Otabek said.

Yuri’s jaw clenched. “It’s simple-”

“I’m glad you told me. I feel… closer. And… I don’t want to forget how badly someone treated you… it… it would remind me that you deserve so much more than what you already have.”

Yuri blushed but still didn’t look at him. “You’re talking too much these days.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you don’t deserve the best.”

“Can we just get this over with?” Yuri yanked his arm away.

“I wish you wouldn’t say it that way.”

“What, do you want me to pretend again? I don’t mind being Sky.”

“You know, you don’t mind any of it as long as you’re getting dick, Yuri.”

Yuri’s hardened face cracked gently. The corner of his mouth turned upward slightly and he spun around to enter his bedroom. But Otabek still felt off about it all. It was awkward having to have sex when there was so much tension between them. Of course, he didn’t _have_ to have sex with Yuri, but he _was_ ultimately there for that reason. He needed to press against his perfect skin and thread his fingers through silky hair, make him blurt out dirty words and watch him fall apart. But still, Otabek almost didn’t want to, now that he was there slightly annoyed, slightly guilty. But Yuri was so damn good at his job.

Yuri came back out of his bedroom after a couple moments with a different face. Softer, with an innocence that was on the edge of flirtatious. He walked over slowly and put his hands on Otabek’s shoulders, under his jacket. Otabek let him slip it off onto the floor. A tiny smile crept over his lips and then he asked, with that innocence that Otabek had not experienced in him before, “Are you upset with me?”

Words did not come to him quick enough, so Otabek only shook his head.

“Mmm,” Yuri hummed, his hands now rubbed down Otabek’s chest. “It’s okay to be upset with me.” His hands made their way to his hips. “Sometimes I need to learn my lesson.”

It wasn’t fair to have this kind of power. But even though Otabek didn’t mind losing control, he tried to keep it. “You do need a good spanking.”

Yuri actually blushed again, but behind it he looked slightly annoyed, which meant that Otabek could play the game just as well. “No,” Yuri started. “I think I just need a good, hard fucking.”

Otabek sighed. In one swift movement he grabbed Yuri’s thighs to pick him up and Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck. He admired the fact that Yuri was lighter than he looked. “You’re going to kill me one day,” he said, then admired the strangely endearing smile Yuri gave him afterward.

Otabek paid good money for this night. Usually he paid for minimal hours but this time he’d asked for six. He was going to make sure that he was able to tell Yuri how he really felt, and also make sure that he could take his sweet time getting there. So when he carried Yuri to his bedroom, he didn’t drop him onto the bed. He carefully placed him on it and crawled on top of him. He gave him barely there kisses on his lips. His hands slid under Yuri’s shirt slowly, feeling faint abs and hardening nipples. But Yuri didn’t want slow. He shoved Otabek off onto the side and straddled him.

“Don’t be boring,” he said.

“Why rush?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shoved Otabek’s shirt up and pressed his hands against his bare chest. “Don’t you feel like there’s never enough time?”

Otabek paused. “… yeah.”

Yuri took one of his hands off Otabek’s chest and started palming himself through the joggers he was wearing. “Then lets see if we could fit three days into one.” He stood up on his knees and walked them until they were by Otabek’s pits. He pulled himself out of his joggers and desire spread through Otabek. He watched Yuri’s dick slowly harden as he licked down its length. Then he watched Yuri’s face soften when he sucked what he could. They hadn’t been in this position enough times for Otabek to be great at it, but it always helped when Yuri grew impatient and pushed himself into Otabek’s mouth, like he did this time.

Yuri held up Otabek’s head with both his hands and helped him bob his head. He was all the more entrancing when he took charge. So much more different than the first few times, when he never expected Otabek to suck his dick. Otabek’s hand reached up and grabbed a handful of Yuri’s ass. He guided a finger down the cleft and push against Yuri’s entrance. It made Yuri smile, and drop Otabek’s head.

“You wanna prep me?” he asked, holding onto his own dick and tapping it softly against Otabek’s mouth. It was something that Otabek didn’t know he enjoyed until Yuri had done it to him a few times.

“If you want me to,” he replied. He pushed his finger a bit harder and gently sucked the tip of Yuri’s dick.

Yuri lifted his leg over Otabek’s head, to grab the lube from his bedside table. But in a swift movement, Otabek sat up and snatched his body. He breathed in Yuri’s scent as he felt Yuri lean into him. His body fit so perfectly into his own. Otabek didn’t doubt that it was because they were supposed to be together. He grabbed the hem of Yuri’s shirt and lifted it over his head to discard it.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and pressed it against the headboard. His other hand followed suit. He spread Yuri’s legs apart and grabbed the lube. With it in hand, he planted small kisses down his back until he was at the waistband of his joggers. Once there, Otabek pulled them down and spread Yuri’s legs apart. Then he decided that there was more than enough time to prep him. So instead of popping the bottle cap open, with a long swipe of his tongue, he licked Yuri’s entrance.

Yuri gasped. “Fuck. 

Otabek smiled and traced his tongue around the rim. His hands rubbed and squeezed over the roundness of Yuri’s ass as he dipped his tongue in. Yuri let out a long hum above him. Otabek continued to dart his tongue in and out, sometimes lifting his head to take small bites at Yuri’s cheeks. Until finally, Yuri pushed his head away.

“Enough, Beka,” he moaned. “Use your fingers now.”

Otabek pressed his tongue against Yuri’s hole once more and swiped it upward. It made Yuri flinch and whimper. He let out a small chuckle, then obeyed Yuri’s command. He started with two lubed up fingers right away, making Yuri whine, but he slipped them in slowly. As he twisted his fingers inside him he bit his lip to trap a moan that threatened to escape. Yuri felt good even on his fingers. Tight and warm. Otabek added more lubricant when he pulled his fingers out until the tips were just in. He let the thin stream dribble almost off his fingers so that they could wrap under and in between them. He wanted Yuri slippery and comfortable, even though he knew that Yuri would behave like he was either way.

By the time Otabek had him good and ready, Yuri’s ears and neck were pink. He was clutching tightly onto the dark headboard, panting. Otabek smiled at the sight. Watching the Russian Fairy build up and break down was a marvel.

Otabek yanked his own shirt off his head and quickly pulled off his jeans along with his underwear to lay down beside Yuri. He rested his head on a couple pillows against the headboard. “Come here,” he said.

Yuri turned his head to look at him, still panting, with half-lidded eyes.

“I want you to ride me.”

Yuri ran a hand through his hair as he walked on his knees over to Otabek’s lap. He watched quietly as Otabek coated his dick with lubricant until it was satisfactory. Then Yuri reached behind himself and held onto his ass. He took deep breaths as he slowly lowered himself onto Otabek's lap. He was tight as ever but with all the lube, still easy to slip into. Otabek couldn't keep himself from rubbing his hands over Yuri's flawless pale thighs and his thin waist. He let out a self-satisfied moan once Yuri was fully sitting.

"You feel nice, Beka," he said, sultry as ever, rubbing his hands up Otabek's chest.

Otabek reached for Yuri's ass immediately and pulled him closer, causing himself to pull out just a little bit. "And you feel incredible."

Yuri bit his lip and moved his hands onto the pillows on either side of Otabek's head. "Yeah?" he asked.

Otabek nodded.

"Then show me how incredible I feel."

Otabek exhaled and began a steady pace of thrusting his hips upward. But as usual, he couldn’t stand being so far from Yuri. So he hooked his arm around Yuri's waist and used his other to lift himself up, with Yuri having to sit straight up on top of him. Otabek raised his hips upward in a quick movement, slipping himself deep inside the Russian Fairy. Yuri cried out in pleasure as Otabek repeated the movement over and over again, hard, but sloppily. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck and Otabek kissed him, but because of his thrusting, he missed his mouth completely and landed on his chin. Yuri grinned at him and kissed him properly. It didn't take long before Otabek deepened the kiss and chose a steadier pace. 

Yuri _was_ incredible. The way he whimpered and moaned showed how grateful he was for such pleasure. Otabek admired him either way but when they had sex, there were no more hurt feelings, no more attitude, no more negativity, just pure bliss that radiated from this beautiful blond creature. Yuri was a passionate being and for a moment, Otabek wondered if Yuri felt the same way about him in bed. Just in case he didn’t, he tried going the extra mile.

Otabek tried showing his passion for Yuri through the bucks of his hips and the movements of his mouth. He started at his chest, kissing and licking and sucking on his small pink nipples. He traveled upward until he reached the pale, unblemished skin of his neck, beautifully exposed from the way his head was thrown back. He kissed it at first and felt the low vibrations coming from the moans and purrs of the Ice Tiger. When Yuri squeezed around him after a particularly hard thrust, Otabek bit down. He didn’t care about leaving a mark at this point. Tonight he would tame this tiger.

But before Otabek could bite or suck any further Yuri’s hand grabbed at his hair and pulled him off his neck. But Otabek didn’t care, even though it hurt, he kept thrusting upward and watched the bottom bounce in his lap.

The hand that was in his hair slid down and cupped his cheek, and Otabek felt power drain out of him. Weak for the Russian Fairy, he slowed his pace to something more leisurely. Yuri’s thumb swiped over Otabek’s lips and rested at his other cheek. Then he squeezed both Otabek’s cheeks and smiled down at him. He leaned in but tilted his head to the side, allowing his hair to fall to one side, and kissed Otabek's forcibly pursed lips. A breathy sigh escaped him. "Mmm," he hummed, eyes slipping shut. " _Beka_ ," he moaned, giving Otabek goose bumps. "I miss your cock when it's not inside me." Their eyes locked when Yuri opened his. Yuri leaned in again but only to bite at Otabek's bottom lip.

"I miss you always," Otabek responded, just as Yuri let his lip slip away.

Yuri released his grasp of Otabek's face. "Do you?"

Otabek nodded desperately and paused his thrusting.

Yuri pressed his palms on Otabek's chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. He ground his hips in circles, making Otabek moan. "Do you, really?" he asked again.

"Yeah."

Yuri rocked his hips roughly. “You miss being balls deep inside me?”

Otabek exhaled. “Yes.”

Yuri scraped his nails over Otabek’s chest. "So then prove it."

Otabek grinned and sat up again to wrap an arm around Yuri‘s waist once more. He pulled the two of them back so that his back could lean against the headboard. Then it only took a second for Otabek to clamp his hands back onto Yuri's ass and roughly plunged deep into him. He almost felt bad when Yuri cried out but the feeling dissipated when Yuri grinned right afterward. It disappeared completely once Yuri matched his pace and overpowered him once again. At that point the two of them played a small game of power struggle. It continued like this until it was too much. Otabek had to stop or else he would cum inside Yuri and ruin everything. “Yuri, wait.” Otabek breathed out.

“What?”

“You have to-ha-get up.” He gripped Yuri’s hips and attempted to lift him up but Yuri countered by harshly shoving his hands back against the headboard, which only made the feelings in his crotch worsen.

“What’s wrong?”

“Get up,” Otabek said.

“You get a cramp?”

“No.”

Yuri’s hips lifted slowly. “Then what’s the problem?” His hips came down slowly.

“I’m gonna cum.”

Yuri let go of Otabek and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Then cum.” His hips came up quickly.

“Yuri-”

“Cum inside me, Beka.” His hips slapped back down and he let out a short moan.

Otabek’s hands gripped Yuri’s thighs. “ _Yuri_.”

Yuri leaned his head by Otabek’s ear. “Keep fucking me,” he said through an exhale.

“Fuck,” Otabek sighed. He wrapped his arms around Yuri‘s waist again and pushed forward so that he could fuck him missionary.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. He tightened around him and it made Otabek start back up quickly. The thought of actually cumming inside Yuri, this hard but soft, beautiful man, overwhelmed him. It made his thrusts sweeter, stronger. The tension built up inside of him and desire filled him, more and more until he burst, and finally spilled inside the warm tightness.

Yuri held Otabek tight around his neck. He moaned and whimpered while he clutched onto him. He didn’t let go until Otabek asked him if he was alright.

“I shouldn’t’ve let you do that,” Yuri replied with a sigh.

Otabek frowned. “I’m sorry. I should have said no to you.” He pressed his forehead against Yuri’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m so sorry. We’ll use protection next time.”

Yuri chuckled. Finally letting go of Otabek and pushing him off, he looked down between them. “You didn’t feel it?” he asked.

Otabek looked down. It was apparent that Yuri had cum without a touch.

“I guess I liked it too much. I’ve done bareback before… not on the job, of course. But… I’ve never let anyone cum inside me. It… it’s like… I dunno.” Yuri chuckled. “It felt really good… wanna see?”

Otabek smiled weakly, feeling the last bit of strength that he had slip out of him. He lifted himself off of Yuri and slowly pulled out of him. He stared in awe as he saw his own cum slip out of the bottom. The milky white liquid complimented the pinkness of his hole. The sight mesmerized him. He finally saw Yuri just as he desired to their first time together. He reached out to hold Yuri’s cheek and pressed his thumb against the inside. More milky fluid slipped out of him and Otabek smiled again.

“Okay, stop staring at it,” Yuri chuckled.

“I like it,” Otabek said, softly. He didn’t take his eyes off it.

“You’re lucky, y’know.”

“I do know.”

Yuri sat up and swatted Otabek’s arm away. “Alright, that’s enough. I need a shower. This is kind of weird.”

Otabek smiled and small moan escaped him as he watched Yuri’s ass walk to the bathroom. Yuri only smirked as he looked back at him.

\----------------

By the time Otabek heard the shower turn off, it felt like there wasn’t much time left in their appointment. He planned on sitting Yuri down when he came out, so he could really talk to him. But when Yuri came out, still fully naked and with a scowl on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to start talking about it.

Yuri lifted his hand and pointed at his neck. “You fucking left a mark, asshole!”

Otabek groaned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” The mark was dark red and more prominent than the one he had left him before.

“Real far that sorry’s going to get me.”

“Will Prima give you days off again?”

“Most likely.”

“I’ll pay you for the days you don’t work then.”

Yuri’s face softened. “No.” He walked over and sat next to Otabek on the bed. “You should’ve fucking paid attention, though.”

“I was definitely paying attention to you, Yuri.”

Yuri playfully knocked his shoulder into Otabek’s arm. “Shut up.”

“Wanna try the spoon trick?”

“No. Whatever.”

“Uh… are you sure she won’t let you work?”

“I am.”

Otabek smirked. “Maybe I could finally really spank you then.”

Yuri looked at him.

“Since it won’t matter if I’m careful or not.”

Yuri’s eyes slowly traveled away from Otabek, as if contemplating the suggestion. Then finally he answered with, “Fine.”

“Really?”

“You second guess me too much.”

Yuri laid himself across Otabek’s lap. The view was completely appetizing. He rubbed his hand over the bare cheeks. “I’ve never done this sort of thing before.”

“Then why did you ask to before?”

Otabek gently squeezed the flesh and massaged his fingers into it. “Only because you were into it. I like watching you enjoy yourself.”

Yuri smiled. “Well then don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

Otabek started with a small slap of Yuri’s cheek. Soft but teasing. The next one was harder but not hard enough to sting his hand just yet.

“You don’t have to prep me much, Beka. I can take a lot.”

Otabek responded with a firm slap and kept his hand on the landing. Yuri only sighed. Otabek repeated the motion on the same cheek a few more times until Yuri finally let out a short whimper. He rubbed and squeezed both cheeks, as a short break for Yuri, then smacked his hand down quick on the neglected cheek. This earned him a moan from Yuri.

“Does it really feel good?” Otabek asked him then immediately smacked his hand down once more.

Yuri whimpered and then let out a breathy, “Yes.”

Otabek smacked and slapped and gave them both minimal breaks until the sounds Yuri was making were grunts. By that time his butt was pink and his eyes were shut tight. Otabek massaged into Yuri’s ass and spread his cheeks slightly. It reminded him of the earlier scene. Then he realized that Yuri was hard beneath him. So he reached for the discarded bottle of lubricant with one hand and kept his other hand busy with kneading Yuri’s ass.

Popping the cap open with his teeth, he pulled one of Yuri’s cheeks away to reveal his puckered hole and squirted some lube down on it. Yuri flinched but chuckled slightly.

“Thought you’d forgotten that I also like being fucked.”

Otabek smiled and replied with a spank. Yuri whimpered but pushed his ass backward, inviting him for more. There was no need to be rough all around, so Otabek stuck with using just one finger. It seemed to be enough for Yuri anyway, judging by the way he whimpered as Otabek fucked into him. Of course, though, Otabek hadn’t forgotten the original plan and continued to deliver hard smacks on Yuri’s ass. He switched between the two acts, spanking and fucking, over and over until Yuri was writhing over his lap.

“Are you okay, Yuri?” Otabek asked, slowly pushing and pulling his finger inside of him.

Yuri nodded against the bed sheets and whined, “Yes.”

With his free hand Otabek smacked his ass and Yuri groaned. “Are you sure?”

“Mhmmm.”

“You’re not going to be able to sit tomorrow.”

Yuri grinned and bit his lip. “Good.”

Otabek grinned in return, feeling his entire body grow warm. He brought his hand down on Yuri’s red bottom once more.

A needy moan escaped Yuri‘s lips. He writhed, poking his tinted ass upward, and turning his head. “Beka, fuck me again.”

Otabek’s knees practically went weak but his dick hadn’t completely caught up to any of it just yet. He rubbed and squeezed Yuri’s warm ass, watching his eyebrows worry together. “I can’t yet. I need a little more time.”

Yuri whimpered. “What do you need from me?”

Otabek’s hand raised and gave Yuri’s ass a short but hard slap. “Nothing.”

Yuri gasped.

“I just want to watch you.”

“Please, Beka. Please fuck me.”

_That_ sparked something in his dick. Otabek sighed. “Suck me off for a bit then.”

Yuri scurried to his knees and worked Otabek’s cock with enthusiasm. He massaged Otabek’s balls, probably to ensure his hardness, and greeted them with kisses. As much as Otabek might have wanted him to stay down there, Yuri chose when he was good and ready, which didn’t take much time at all. Soon enough he was back on the bed, on all fours, a beautiful display.

Otabek didn’t expect to start up again so soon but he didn’t mind it. He got right behind Yuri and spread his fingers out over his lower back. He went in slow, watching inch by inch as Yuri accepted him in. He bowed over him once he disappeared. Brushing away strands of blond that hadn’t yet fallen off the bottom’s neck, he trailed kisses from his shoulders to his neck. He spoke to him softly, through slow self indulgent thrusts.

“How does it feel, Yuri?”

Yuri was breathing hard but still quietly. “Feels good, Beka.” He squeezed around Otabek’s cock, making him grip his hips tighter.

“I wish I could have you everyday.”

Yuri sighed hard. And Otabek mistook the sigh as a sign to keep speaking; as a sign to let him know how he really felt.

“You’re perfect, Yuri,” he said, keeping his leisurely pace but slamming his hips with every inward thrust. “You feel perfect.”

Yuri’s head hung low and Otabek pulled his hair to lift it back up. It made Yuri moan and Otabek took the opportunity to lick across his jaw. The flesh was so delicious that he was tempted to take yet another bite.

“You taste perfect.”

Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed. “Faster, Beka.”

Otabek listened, still holding tight onto his blond hair. He watched Yuri’s jaw lower and lower as deep moans poured out of his mouth.

“I can never get enough of you,” Otabek moaned and let go of the silky hair in his hand. But his hand latched onto Yuri’s chin right after. He twisted his head to steal a kiss and Yuri whimpered right into it. When he let go Yuri’s face stood in place, his tongue fucking Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek’s hand came down on Yuri’s ass with an audible smack. The two men traded moans from one mouth to the other, until the third spank, when Yuri parted and shook his head, probably unable to take any more.

“You’re perfect, Yuri,” Otabek repeated and kissed Yuri’s flushed cheek. “I want to keep you all to myself.”

Yuri’s head hung low again.

So Otabek grabbed a handful of hair once more. Yuri whimpered and squeezed right around Otabek’s cock.

Otabek exhaled at the tightening feeling. “I don’t want you with anyone else, Yuri.”

Yuri’s eyes shut tight.

“I can give you anything, Yuri.”

Yuri’s lips moved to form a word but a particularly hard thrust stopped him and made him moan instead.

“I _will_ give you everything.”

“Sss…,” was all Yuri could let out of his mouth before a groan pushed its way through.

“I’ll take you away from all this.”

Then Yuri’s hand came back and forcefully grabbed the hand that was in his hair.

“You’ll never have to work-”

“Stop!” he shouted.

Otabek let go and ceased his thrusting immediately. He pulled out of Yuri carefully. “Are you okay? I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Just… stop,” Yuri said quietly. He didn’t turn around. He still stood there on all fours.

Otabek reached out to try to soothe him but he pulled away and sat down. His eyes wouldn’t meet Otabek’s as he brought his knees together and hugged them. Not knowing what else to do, Otabek reached out again but had his hand shoved away.

“Don’t touch me,” Yuri said.

“Yuri, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

“God, just shut up, Otabek! You’re better when you _don’t_ talk.”

Much different than what people he slept with normally said to him, and all he had said was what he was feeling.

They were only on opposite ends of the bed but it felt like miles to Otabek. He was still hard but decided to dress himself anyway. There was an awkward silence between them as he did so. Yuri didn‘t even say anything when he was done either. So Otabek tried again. “You need to talk to me about what’s going on.”

“You’ve been doing enough talking for the both of us.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“You want to keep me all to yourself, wanna take me away from _this_. What is _this,_ Otabek?”

Otabek stood his ground. “Escorting, Yuri. I thought I could be okay with it, but I want you to stop escorting so that I could be the only one you see.”

“What makes you think that I would see you if I stopped?”

“I…”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You know you’re _just_ like him. I don’t need to be _saved_ , Otabek. I can take care of myself. What I need is to stop taking young clients that think they have the whole fucking world in the palm of their hands.”

“I’m not… it’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?”

Otabek responded quickly. “I care about you.”

Yuri stared at him with an expression that Otabek could not read.

“Just leave.”

“What?”

“Leave.”

Otabek clenched his jaw. “Why do you need me to leave every time I bring up how I’m really feeling?”

Yuri didn’t answer, just continued to glare.

“Yuri-”

“If I gave you a hand job would you get the fuck out?”

Otabek hesitated, shocked that the relationship that had been forming between the two of them went straight back to square one. Further back than it had ever been. Otabek shook his head and turned around. Yuri shouted about Otabek’s money being on the kitchen counter, but Otabek ignored him. He was fuming until he got to his car. It was only there when he realized that he was more distraught than anything else.

One time, when Otabek was freshly eighteen, he was riding his motorcycle through a long empty road. It was one of the first times he rode his motorcycle with a license. He was aware of the road being near wilderness but hadn’t expected to see a doe, as there were no signs. He did what he could at his full speed to avoid hitting it and fortunately the doe was unharmed. But Otabek felt that he barely made it out alive. He remembered swerving and hitting a tree. It caused him to let go and slide down a slope filled with thinner trees and too many stones. He couldn’t catch himself on anything in time and it felt like he was rolling down forever, but it must have only been a couple minutes. When he did finally land he took off his helmet to see that he had cuts and bruises on his exposed skin. It could’ve been worse. But when he got up from the dirt to start walking up the slope, he twisted his ankle on a stone and fell over, landing his now exposed head on another. He was in the worst pain of his life, with blood streaming down his temple. Having to go back up the slope on a twisted ankle didn’t help either. He kept thinking about that crash on the ride back home from Yuri’s apartment and how all the pain didn’t compare to his broken heart.

\----------------

Otabek wasn’t sure whether the sharp pain in his chest was stress or his heart literally breaking. Regardless of the pain, Otabek was going to risk making it worse. He didn’t like how the last appointment ended. He needed an actual conversation with Yuri. No sex, no jokes. He needed a straightforward, honest admission from Yuri. So he called up Prima after only a day.

She picked up immediately. Saying his name as a greeting, as usual.

“Hi,” Otabek greeted, shortly. He was already nervous.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need an appointment with Sky.”

“I’m sorry, I cannot give you one.”

“It’s okay if I have to wait. Just give me the very next time he’s available.”

“He is permanently unavailable… to you.”

Otabek paused, hoping that he misheard. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m positive that you did. I said that he is permanently unavailable to you, Mr. Altin.”

“What do you mean? Is it because of the hickey? That was an accident. It happens.”

“No, no, no. You are no longer allowed to see him or _any_ of my boys.”

“ _What_?”

“He says you hit him… and I cannot allow that. You will be blacklisted.”

“He said I _hit_ him?!”

“Yes.”

“I _didn’t_. I never touched him like that. Did you check him? I swear I never hit him. He’s only lying because I said some things that he didn’t like.”

“Hmph… and what did you say?”

“I said that I… that I wanted to take him away from this. From working with you.”

There was a brief pause but it felt like forever. “Do you think I mistreat him?”

“That’s not what I was implying.”

“Do you think he is working against his own free will?”

“N-no, I-”

“Then what exactly do you wish to take him away from? Making good money doing something he genuinely enjoys?”

“No, please, I just, h-he’s struggling with things… and I know that he… he likes me more than just a client.” Otabek mumbled the last few words, embarrassed and hoping that Prima wouldn’t tell him that that’s what all of Yuri’s clients think.

But she seemed to have ignored it. “What is he struggling with?”

“Well, he told me that he joined you because he needed to pay for his grandfather’s medical and funeral fees…” Otabek trailed off. He remembered right then that Yuri’s original story didn’t actually match up with what he had admitted to him at the ice rink and what he admitted about J.J..

Prima chuckled. “His grandfather was well and alive when Yuri decided to join my company. He died quickly in a car accident about seven months ago. He didn’t spend much time in the hospital. I have no doubt that Sky paid whatever he had to after about three, maybe four clients.”

“He’s been doing this for over a year, then? Yet, he’s listed as new on your website?”

“Ugh, Mr. Altin. You mustn’t delve too deeply into this. Sky has been with me for _well_ over a year. Do you know how many days add up to that? Do you know how many clients someone could take in one day? Especially a twink like him?”

Otabek fell silent. He felt stupid for not paying more attention. Stupid and small.

“He had a boyfriend like you once. Swore up and down that he was going to take him out of, ‘this life,’ as if Sky didn’t willingly choose to become an escort. He was a singer, in fact. What was his name again…”

“… J.J.?”

“That’s what he called him, yes. They were a long distance couple. But he became a problem. He got too attached or something. Prevented Sky from taking appointments. But when he saw that Sky was a tiger that could not be tamed, he went off and found a stray kitten. A pretty one nonetheless. Relationships are just trouble for people like Sky, Mr. Altin.”

“J.J. visited him recently. Seemed like he wanted to talk about their relationship.”

“Oh, so you saw them together?”

“Yeah, before one of our appointments. At first he told me that he was just another client.”

“Of course he would. He doesn’t owe you any honesty about his personal affairs.”

“That’s shitty.”

“Look, Mr. Altin, I do not recommend speaking about your personal life when you are an escort. I tell this to all of my boys. You are to remain a fantasy and nothing else. But clients always want to know about the boy beneath the job. They always want to forget what’s really going on. So sometimes my boys make up stories, to appease their clients, just like Sky did with you.”

“Why did you tell me personal things about him just now, then?”

“Because I’ve already blacklisted you, sweetheart. I will believe my boys over any other. I am not a client, they do not lie to me. Goodbye, Mr. Altin.”

 

And that was that… but only for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on my side tumblr cashryley.tumblr.com :)
> 
> And check out this beautiful art that someone incredibly talented created partially inspired by this fic: http://tinyurl.com/y95p5qur


End file.
